


The Manhandled

by Aemtha



Series: Human. Monster. Legend. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Y/n) got sick thinking of negative thoughts, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Aww, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is silently cheering for you, Hilarious Nicknames, I hate Gabriel, I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm almost there, If you're a rebel, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resistance, Sans is clearly not a pervert, Skinship, Slavery, and Sans is going to fall in love with (Y/n), asshole soldiers, aww Sans and Mettaton are trying to be friends, blood vomit, blood vomit everywhere, everyone hate on Gabriel, fight (Y/n) fight, go (Y/n) go, heeheehee, im prod, like a little more then everyone is gonna show up, more like she easily empathized, more puns, oh the more hate... which is bad but then I need to make a point, ok, please be proud of your name!, prod awthor, puns, reader is famous, sass Sans sass, some people think reader is infamous, soul, tags are added after every new chapter, yet a klutz, you better dress like one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Peace. War.Imprisonment. Enslavement.The monsters have been through so much. They have yet to meet freedom.The humans unremittingly follow the tradition, the old culture. With three divisions; the noble, the middle and the chattel. And four civilizations; the North, South, East, and West. The Crown, The Military Power, The United, and The Merchants.Then these monsters have risen and linger on the surface, where they find their rights taken away from them.~~~Mere luck and chances of fate bound around (Y/n) and empowers her to bring everything into chaos to ensure the safety of the future.But this power weakens her, they eat her, bit by bit.Let this legend fall before she is known.New updates on Wednesday and/or Friday. And maybe when I feel like updating**warning: I have realized the story comes first before the romance. Since most stories I read that there are always that fluff fluff then total angst. Mine is like angst angst angst then the well deserved love then whatever.





	1. Chapter 1: She who is called Master

(Y/n)'s eyes stared at the cement, her chin touching the tip of her sternum as her head bobbed up and down from movement. A muzzle covering her nose and mouth, the size was uncomfortably fit that she could only open her mouth just so she could mumble. Her arms were pulled behind her, tight cuffs chained her wrists and there was a second set of cuffs on her upper arms as if it was a safety measure. Well, she couldn't blame them, her bites and swipes are worse than her growls and howls.

 

The tips of her toes scraped against the rough texture of the ground, the hairs on her skin was given another reason not to flat back down; the nasty feeling like nails scratching on a chalkboard. (Y/n)'s legs had the similar fate of her arms. Her ankles and thighs were bound by the same cold metal.

 

The woman was being carried, two men walking on her sides had towered over her easily. One of them was obviously younger than the other, but both carried the same proud aura. Their forearms were hooked under her armpits, so she looked like a dangling puppet. They were carrying her in a long hallway. Passing by a few doors; (Y/n) noticed that there were more doors that was situated on the right side rather than the left. And when they reached one of those rare doors to the left side of the corridor, the men stopped in front of it.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes strained to glance at the double door. Both men pushed open the doors with their free hands. In contrast to the hallway of uneven concrete and walls of rough stone with torches, this room had marble tiles and decent electrical lighting. But it looked like a room designated for slaves who are reserved before they were presented in the auction itself. Well, she knew that much. Given that to each side of the large room - hall even, is set with cells made of glass. Which made the beings already inside them see her immediately once her face could be seen from the open doors. Humans and monster alike were locked inside the chambers.

 

The humans who knew who she was, had suddenly moved in their temporary prison, to the corner that could be the closest they could go to 'reach' (Y/n). "Master! Master, help us! Please!"

 

They called out to her, called her 'Master'. Her tongue clicked inside her mouth as she glared at the floor. The men stopped in front of one block, pressing and pinning her against the glass as they took their time to free her from her shackles. She smacked her jaw and yawned a few times, prolonging the sound she emitted. (Y/n) could feel her blood rush back into her fingertips, flexing her joints and slightly stretching her muscles. The pins and needles had forthwith through both her arms and she knew that if she used them, they would most likely be a handicap. She sighed through the muzzle, even her sense of humor is ready to lash out.

 

(Y/n) was prepared to swing her leg to one guard who is alarmingly too close and damn near to actually kissing her ass. But the glass she was leaning against had suddenly shifted. In the moment she was free falling forward, the manacle on her ankles were yanked. Before she fell to the floor, the other man held a fistful of her shirt on the back to sweep her body. Enough to throw her inside the cell and close the glass behind her. (Y/n) growled, immediately sprung up to her feet and threw herself at the glass, the collision between it and her shoulder made her hiss in pain. Still tender from her latest mission.

 

"Not so tough when you have this thing blocking you from us, huh!?" One man sneered, the iron cuffs that gave them the figment control they have over her, were being swung back and forth in one hand.

 

"I'll give you the illusion of safety... for now." (Y/n) replied, turning her body, a clear sign of dismissal. Which enraged the guard, his mouth was open and ready to backfire until he got smacked in the face by the muzzle the woman wore earlier.

 

"You need to stop, greenie." Warned by the other man, judging by the look on his face, he was rather on the side opposing (Y/n) and yet he has the decency not to provoke her. This caused a smirk to stretch her lips.

 

"I am not afraid of some wench."

 

"She killed the Western President's child."

 

"All he more reason why she needed to be executed, not subjugated."

 

"Please be careful of your fellow inmate. He's quite fragile." (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at the quick change of subject. An image of a child had crossed her mind and her concern quickly had her pivot to check her roommate. Though what she saw knocked on the door of her equanimity.

 

"Have you no respect?!" She growled and scowled at the guards. Her voice echoing inside her cage and also around the hall, silencing the pitiful calls of the slaves for her as Master. "Letting someone rot in this place until they are a pile of bones!? Have you no shame!?" (Y/n) nimbly paced in the cell to reach the corpse that sat on the corner. She fell on her knees and clasped her hands together with a furious glint in her eyes.

 

It was no plain-vanilla opinion that humanity is cruel, that a large percentage of these humans overpowered the righteous and the just. And somehow, the people she gathered and nurtured were thrown and massacred because they were outnumbered. (Y/n) blamed herself because no one else is at fault. She believed that she can't blame humanity because she, herself, is a human which would make her a hypocrite--

 

(Y/n) let out a yowl as she clenched her fists and punched the glass beneath her. The numb pain compelling the voices inside her head  to hush. Her action had made the corpse in front of her jolt and shiver, its bones clicking softly. The sudden movement of the supposed dead had also startled her, causing her to fall flat on her back. 'Greenie' hacked out a laugh as (Y/n) scrambled to sit upright, her eyes were wide as they analyzed the being in front of her.

 

"That's no human. It's a monster."

 

"You should look out for your own species since you can't even know one of you kind."

 

The loud thump against the glass had startled the 'Greenie', making him stumble on his own feet and land on his bum on the ground. He snapped his head up to glower at (Y/n), but when his eyes landed on hers... he just stared at her. (Y/n) was standing, how he didn't even notice her move from the floor across the cage, was beyond him. Her posture was that of quiescence, her head tilted a little ways backward as if to intimidate him. Her eyes were wide, not with shock or confusion or curiosity, but with simple stolidness that effectively had him belittle his own self.

 

The man was about to look away, not until (Y/n) spoke up. "Come on, Greenhorn. Don't back down on me now." Her face was then covered by a hand that slapped on the glass, the man's and (Y/n)'s eyes cast on the other guard. One filled with relief while the latter had the same look thrown at the former.

 

"We're not the one caged."

 

"At least I'm not dancing with marionette strings," She huffed like a spoiled brat. "You can't really expect me to behave."

 

"I don't expect anything from you. Except for the fact that you are going to rebel at any given chance you have," He spat and concluded their conversation with walking away, not even glancing at his partner when he said, "Get up, greenie. They're about to send another one." At that command, the young man is on his feet and followed after his partner out of the hall of prisons.

 

(Y/n) pressed her hands against the glass, now that she had the time to do nothing, she noted that this glass is at least as thick as the length of her pinkie finger. Okay, there's a corridor with cells on opposite sides and two doors on each end of the hall. So the passage sh was dragged in was like the backstage or something. And she was willing to bet that the other door either leads to the auction hall or some private room to do private dealings.

 

The human was too busy staring and thinking f nothing that she didn't feel the heavy stare on her back. The skeleton monster took in her features, her (h/c) hair was cut short enough to reach the end of her ears with an undercut as well, she was wearing a red tank top with black shorts and her feet bare. There were a few bandages rolled around her arms and legs, some of which also had stains. On her shoulder, a patch of her pale skin has this color of reddish-pink, dark blue and even shades of purple. "undyne." The monster spoke softly that they were sure (Y/n) could hear but continued to ignore. From his empty eye sockets, a small speck of white had flickered and moved as if the monster was looking to the side.

 

In the neighboring cell, there sat the person they were talking to.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruises and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has heard of (Y/n), from a man called Bravo. And even with a fair warning from the human, this monster of fortitude and vigor is prepared for any consequence just to get close to (Y/n). After all, she seems like a nice person
> 
> Oh! And (Y/n) gets sick everytime she thinks of something negative. She is precious cinnamon roll... maybe not... but still... cute points!

(Y/n) threw her hands up in the air, stretching as far as she could reach and a series of pops had originated from her body. The skeleton now had its attention to the human with ardent worry, "hey, are you ok?" (Y/n) cranked her head to glance at her roommate before letting her arms flop to her sides.

 

"Oh, sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable? I'll try not to do it so much." She said as she padded towards the corner.

 

"sorry for rattling your bones earlier."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Are you Alpha?"

 

"Huh??"

 

The skeleton watched as the woman in front of him blink and avert her eyes to the one who spoke. (Y/n) saw vibrant red hair tied in a high pony tail, fins by the sides of the face of the person and a rich blue color as skin. She wore a torn black shirt and blue bottoms, a thick metal collar of some sort that was dark gray in color. Another monster, but they were alone inside their cell.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes went back to look at the skeleton, taking in its appearance while talking with a low voice. "Cover your mouth when you speak, you don't need to look at me while we talk. There are cameras hidden everywhere, I can assure you that we are safe when we talk, but they could suspect a change of behavior. Normally the guards would not care to watch the feeds, but while I'm here, we need to exercise caution. If there is any evidence we know each other, punishment would be harsher for you than it is for me."

 

Undyne stared at her feet, the tone (Y/n) used was disconcerting for her. Undyne is-- or was the Captain of the Royal Guard, and her dignity, her pride as a monster who hold such a high position is being crushed by the words of this human. Her fists clenched as she felt threatened, and the only way was to counter back. But the logical side of her mind was preventing her from doing anything yet. If this is the woman, which Undyne is also sure that she is, then she needs to trust her.

 

"heh.. good thing i could speak with my mouth closed." Sans commented even though he was sure that what she said was not directed to him. (Y/n) stared at his teeth, they didn't move while he spoke like what he stared. She was fascinated and let her eyes up to look into his eye sockets. Adding to her amazement was the white pinpricks that seemed to light up with amusement, those lights weren't there before.

 

She flopped down, crossing her legs and her arms were behind her as she anchored her hands to carry her weight. Her amicable attitude had her smile a genuine smile to the monster in front of her. "Hi! Since we're going to be here for some time, we might as well be buddy-buddy. I'm (Y/n)."

 

"i'm sans.. sans the skeleton."

 

"My name's Undyne," Murmured the monster with a shaky voice. Undyne let out a long sigh before speaking. "I got bunked with a human, he called himself Bravo and I know it's not his real name."

 

"And he said that the next person who is called 'Master' is also called 'Alpha'?"

 

"I remember vaguely that he said that there would be a five foot hellbent spawn of the devil that seems to think that flexing while trying to get close to anyone would be a sign of intimidation. Oh, and he also said that even though she's closer to the ground, she finds herself always slammed against it; either you tripped, someone pushed you or you classically fall over air."

 

"I have done nothing." She huffed indignantly. Well, that's one thing less to stress about. (Y/n) bit her lower lip and thought of her friends. Enough time for her to realize that Undyne was actually waiting for a reply. "Yes, I'm Alpha. And we're careful with our names. They hold power and we can't just boast about it, we are not the noble." (Y/n) explained earnestly, her shoulders bopping up and down with a shrug.

 

"then why did you introduce yourself? or did you just used an alias?" This skeleton actually wore a white shirt, a few dirt stains here and there, and basketball shorts. The same collar Undyne had was on his neck... neck bones... anyway, he was left bare feet and she somewhat stared at them.

 

"Everyone knows my name, at least once or twice. I don't need to hide my name."

 

"famous?"

 

"Depends on who's asking."

 

"a monster who just came from living under a rock."

 

"Literally." Undyne added with a pitiful chirrup.

 

 _'Stupid stupid stupid!'_ (Y/n) berated herself internally. _'Insensitive motherfucker. Stop acting cool. Raaaagh.'_ She shifted so that she leaned forward, her hands now holding onto her knees. A remorseful expression cast on her face, letting Sans' feel her sudden low display of energy. "I'm sorry," Mumbled out of her lips, her right hand lifted up to press against her temple, trying to ease the headache. "I'm trying so hard to numb out the pain that I accidentally became blunt with my own emotions."

 

"those red stains... they're blood, aren't they?" Sans asked quietly, like it was the same situation with poking Undyne the Captain of the Royal Guard using a stick and wait for the reaction he would get. 'Captain of the Royal Guard' who is sitting in a cell right next to them, well here he is too; 'The Judge' with a human who deems she is well-known. But why would a well-known human be stuck here with slaves? He's forgetting something... or maybe it's just that he's missing a big chunk of needed information.

 

"Yes, and the one on my shoulder is a bruise."

 

"pretty nasty. what's a bruise?"

 

 _'Come on, (Y/n). Don't look at them like they're idiots. They don't know a thing about humans, and I know nothing... about them. Huh, well that's easy to compromise with.'_ (Y/n) straightened up her back, dropping her right hand on her thigh while she used her left hand to massage the back of her neck. "Ugh, it's like a wound, but then the skin is still intact. So it's also like internal bleeding, but it's not too serious."

 

"I like you already."

 

(Y/n) glanced to her side, seeing Undyne was taking in her features. The human could see that her hand covering the lower half of her face was doing a poor job since she could clearly see a large grin peaking. "Excuse me?" (Y/n) tilted her head, looking into Undyne's eyes-- eye since the other was covered by an eyepatch.

 

"I had a lot of bruises and wounds when I was younger."

 

"well, bruise do have to stick together." Sans tried to make a pun, but he just doesn't have the heart in it. He flinched a little from his own pun, but it was not seen as (Y/n) and Undyne were a little busy trying to process his own words.

 

"I was getting worried for you, Sans. Now I know I don't need to anymore." Undyne grumbled, but Sans could see the relief by her body language. The fish monster was never good at controlling much of her body when it's not in a combative mode.

 

"Hah!" (Y/n) barked out with pure satisfaction. "Good to know I won't bore myself here with my own jokes," Then the edge of her lips had lifted, the smirk definitely for Undyne as she said, "Even after I already warned you about what curse I could throw at you, you still take the risk."

 

"I'm not a wimp! I don't thread on the line of danger! I barge in head on!" Her voice was loud, the words had rang around the hall and the humans cowered away from the noise while the monsters just ignored her. (Y/n) wondered if this is normal for Undyne.

 

"This world needs people like you." (Y/n) spoke the thought in her mind out loud. The tenderness, the fond, the pain, the sorrow. Sans and Undyne could hear it, they could see it. It was a thought that stimulated their curiosities because it sounded so genuine that it proved that this is the reality of the surface. (Y/n) covered her eyes with her palm and let out a dry chuckle, "God. I sound like some veteran of war..." her voice floated as it seemed that she was in chaos with the voices in her head. "for all I know, you guys must have participated in the war between humans and monsters. Which was centuries ago and I'm just twenty-four, there hasn't been a war since that time. Ugh, but there's conflict. Ugghh." Now the two monsters were sure that this human has some kind of habit speaking her mind out, just like some monster they both know. It was like there's a raincloud floating around (Y/n)'s head as she had become gloomy and muttering under her breath.

 

"I don't know about that pile of bones, but I haven't even been born when we were caged in the underground." Undyne said, trying to lift her mood up just a little.

 

Undyne pressed her hands against the glass separating their cage from hers, her eyebrows scrunched with concern as (Y/n) fell on her side. Hands were up to cover her mouth as she trembled. Sans perked up and raised to his knees, his own hands were hovering just a few inches away from her body. "Ugh... I don't know if I should be glad that you guys weren't in the war or should be sad that you weren't able to see the wonders of the Earth above ground. Uuuugh... and this is how we greet you once you are free. I feel sick."

 

"hey, pal. don't do that. uhh , we're fine. uhh." Sans sweated as he waved his hands in fret. He turned to look at Undyne, making a few waving gestures that was the universal sign of 'help me', 'what to do', and 'do something' respectively.

 

"Yeah, punk! We're free now, this thing is just one big obstacle for us, but we'll pull through!"

 

(Y/n) gulped as she could feel her stomach twist, bile crawling on her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to push it back down, her breathing had hitched along with the disgust. Sans glared at Undyne as if saying 'not helping!'. Claws scratched against the surface of the glass, Undyne throwing back her own glare. "Sorry if I'm not GREAT." The lights in his eye sockets flickered, his eyebrow ridge had narrowed which is a clear look of anguish.

 

But that was thrown away as they stared back at (Y/n) who was groaning. Even though it was difficult to move, she went on and push her upper body up. Letting her right hand drop to the ground, then pulling away her left hand to see that drops of blood dabbed on her palm.

 

"more blood?" Sans questioned, "are you really ok?"

 

"Ugh, I need water." (Y/n) said, not exactly answering his query. Her back facing Undyne which means that she can not see the blood. Sans' head turned to Undyne, the look on his skull was clear that he was asking her what to do. The fish monster had sat on her calves and started to pet the air, trying to suggest that he should pat her back or something close to that idea. Sans shook his head quite roughly that it amazed him it wasn't enough to rattle his bones, he outstretched his arms and it was like 'you do it'. She gave him a deadpan look, her knuckles rapping against the glass.

 

"uh, kid.. does it look like i can give you that luxury?"

 

"Water my chances?"

 

"Is it the time to make puns?"

 

"You got bad blood?"

 

"Are you really ok?"

 

"Blood is thicker than water, it'll have to do." (Y/n) went on to sit up, wiping the back of her hand on her mouth. Just staring into the dark liquid spread on her skin. It has been exactly three days since she finished her last mission, three days was the last amount of time she could remember until she was thrown into this pit without knowing how much time she spent boring herself with the darkness and complete silence. Judging by the sight of her bruise, or how she could see from her peripheral vision rather, it wasn't as bad as it was on the morning after that day. More likely, a week or two had passed since that day until now.

 

(Y/n) rubbed her hand against her top then draped an arm across her abdomen. Groaning as she fixed herself, spreading her legs and lowering herself back down. Using her other arm to cover her eyes. "I'd be one happy vampire. But I'm not. And my own blood taste horrible."

 

"(Y/n)..."

 

"(y/n)..."

 

"I want to sleep. Please. If I don't, I'm gonna be deep-rest. Good night, guys.."

 

"Good night, punk."

 

"night."


	3. Chapter 3: Woozy Doozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) had hit her head really hard due to a bad dream, more OCs that the author is sure would not even appear in the next chapters... maybe... Also, (Y/n) got a monster collar.

(Y/n) stared blankly at the ground below her, she was sitting on her calves and her body tilted downwards that her forehead pressed against the floor. The muscles of her shoulders were throbbing both from stress and the strain. Agh, she could feel something cold on her forearms and restricting her from moving them.

 

She struggled to sit up straight, sometimes she would lose balance and hit her head. Everything was groggy, and after a few more tries and continuous failures, she crawled to a wall and used that to help her up. (Y/n) panted as she leaned against that wall and her eyes shut tight from the pain.

 

How many times...

 

Drugged

 

Cuffed

 

Thrown in some room.

 

Geez, she needs a new routine. That or people need to come up for creative ideas to make imprisonment actually enjoyable. Hmm, she could do that. Making imprisonment feel like a nice experience, but then she doesn't want people to have Stockholm Syndrome... Well, she doesn't want to actually incarcerate anyone, but if worse comes to worst then she would know what to do.

 

She was pulled out of her mind as the door creaked open. Her eyes instantly connecting to the one who froze when they already have their foot stepped inside the room. Their familiar eyes widened in surprise, but then hardened with apathy. "Wrong room."

 

"No!" (Y/n) shouted, the urgency of her voice and the actions her body made so that she jumped up on her feet had made her forget her own pain. Pushing herself to reach the door. "Come back--"

 

The light in Sans' eye sockets flickered, watching as (Y/n) had just turned her body so that she lay on her stomach. Incoherent grumbles passing through her mouth, he could see her face and know that she was still asleep. The grumbles turned into growls with no point of being understood, the human herself had her palms pressed against the floor, clenching and unclenching into fists. And in a second, her eyelids flustered open and (Y/n) pushed herself up on all fours with a shout of "Bastard!!!", literally pouncing on the wall which resulted to hitting the top of her head on it.

 

(Y/n) fell on her butt and continued to fall until she was on her back. Her hands reaching for her head, but not exactly touching the bump that thumped with pain. "Owww." She whined, turning on her side and letting her body ball up.

 

"what a way to knock things down when you wake up. not like you did knock something down."

 

"Ow ow ow." (Y/n) hissed and massaged the area around the bump. "Agh, ok. Still here. Just dream..."

 

"What was that about?" Undyne asked.

 

"Just a dream. I think. Or was it a memory? I don't know anymore. It must be a nightmare, but they're dreams too." She curled tighter amongst herself, even though she was mumbling her voice was loud for the two of them to hear. "Agh. I don't want to think anymore. Don't make me think."

 

"Never would have thought to hear those words come out of your mouth."

 

That...

 

Sans and Undyne stared at the man who is in the same cell as Undyne. He came right after (Y/n) fell asleep a few hours ago, and it was the first thing he said in that duration. "Bastard!" (Y/n) lifted her upper body up, like a dog that just heard the voice of its master. And due to the fact that she had just did that too quickly, her head was nestled again into her hands. "Aggh... ugh. I mean, Victor."

 

"Hello, Sherlock. Bit of a hangover, huh?"

 

"Less the booze, more the buzz." (Y/n) muttered and lean on the wall behind her. "When did..?"

 

"Times flies by when you have no sense of it." The man replied as he chuckled.

 

"Hold up! You two know each other?" Undyne spoke, her voice slightly making (Y/n)'s eardrums thumping and head throbbing.

 

"Yeah, we do. His name's Victor, like Bravo, that's not his real name."

 

"Do you have any friends who will tell us their real name?" The monster groaned.

 

"Of course... but they're dead now." (Y/n) tapped against the bump, wincing at her own stupidity.

 

"Hey, Bravo can--"

 

"Nope."

 

"He's really--"

 

"Nope." (Y/n) popped the 'p' and looked up, her eyes adjusted too far from where Victor actually sat, but she spotted the door opening. Also remembering the faces of the guards that brought her here. "Shut up." She commanded, taking a second to close her eyes and releasing a deep breath. When she opened them, she turned her head to the front of her cell. At the two men who eyed her down, though her attention was at the two other guards behind them.

 

"What a nasty look, Greenhorn." She commented.

 

"Not as nasty as your looks."

 

The door to the cell was pushed open by Greenie, the perfect distraction for a horribly dizzy (Y/n) to let a guard bolt in the space between the two known men. (Y/n) gasped as the guard's body just toppled over Sans. "Oi! You--" and that was also the perfect timing for the three men to tackle the small woman to the ground on her stomach. Greenie had sat on her back, one guard holding down her left leg and left arm while the other had held onto the right side.

 

(Y/n) pulled unto her limbs, trying to slip them out of their grasps, but they held tight. "Exhibitionist freaks! Hey! I'm fragile too! It's enough I get bruises from punches, but from fucking handprints!? Don't you guys know how to treat a lady!?"

 

"Wench."

 

"Still a lady, you fucking bastard!"

 

"Hold her down!"

 

"What do you think are we doing!?"

 

"Idiot Greenie! Secure her neck!"

 

(Y/n) felt calloused hands press unto her nape. She stilled in confusion, laying on the ground for a silent minute. "Okay... so, what's next? Should I keep struggling?"

 

"You idiot! You wouldn't be able to connect the device if both hands are being used!"

 

"Don't worry guys, he got it, hands down."

 

"I'm gonna strangle you--"

 

"I put myself in your very capable hands... well I am in your mercy actually. Be careful with me."

 

"Just put it on! I can't stand to be in the same room as her."

 

"You're kneeling before me..."

 

"And we have you pinned on the ground."

 

"Which is highly unnecessary because I could hardly do anything against you."

 

"Don't flatter yourself."

 

In the midst of trying to annoy the guards, (Y/n) didn't notice that Greenie actually let go of her neck. And she stopped talking when something cold pressed against her neck, encircling around it and clamping down really tight. "Ack!" She spat and struggled and a second later, she stopped because it proved that if she exerts to much, air doesn't exactly circulate with their normal freedom to do so.

 

The guard that blocked Sans had quickly exited the cell, and the other three had filed out as well. (Y/n) sat up to let her fingers caress the thing that pressed too tight against her neck.

 

"You really look like a bitch now." Greenie chuckled, and his instinct had made him step back when (Y/n) stood up to smack her shoulder on the glass like before. The fluidity of the maneuver still got under his skin, scaring him how she has the ability to just jump right into their faces.

 

"Get off your high horse, Greenie." (Y/n) said in a low taunting voice. "You can't even bite me. You're instant grub to my darlings. Show respect and fear where it is granted, being supercilious would do you no good."

 

The look on his face, (Y/n) would never forgive herself for it but it was highly satisfying that she can inflict harsh faux burns just to push people into the path they are supposed to take. She needed to act tough so her own opponents would take her seriously, but that doesn't mean she can't fight. (Y/n) is capable of doing so, but rather sharpen her words rather than her sword. Even when it seems like it's helping the enemy more than the ally.

 

"For once, I would have to agree with the heathen, greenie."

 

(Y/n) stood her ground and watched them walk out. She knew that her own eyes are taking effect and putting those men on the edge. The door slammed as if they were desperate enough to stop her from looking at them.

 

"(Y/n)..." Victor called out her attention, and soon he had it. "you got a little.." He then wiped his thumb on the left side edge of his lips.

 

She swiped the back of her hand to check, blood once again on her skin. (Y/n) swallowed and took in the blood from inside her mouth. Her interest was else where though, at the collar on her neck. "Well, this is new." She stated as she palmed the metal device, it was thick and she could deduct that it was the same as the one Sans and Undyne are wearing.

 

"it makes sense that us monsters get to wear them, but you?"

 

"Yeah, she looks like the only human who's wearing it!"

 

"What does this collar do to monsters exactly?" (Y/n) inquired as she headed to sit next to Sans, Undyne not far behind as well as Victor.

 

"we can't use our magic."

 

"When I tried to hit it, it seemed like I got hit by my own hits."

 

"What else?"

 

"it chokes us."

 

If it were any other timeline, Sans would have indulged in her catatonic countenance.


	4. Take back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) narrated one of her life-death situations. 
> 
> (I'm laughing, I like this chapter...)

Her earlier hit on the head was gone after the maltreatment. And she was happy since Victor can't stop talking about anything, sometimes his voice would ring inside her ears and slightly disorient her mind, an occasional pulse of pain would emit from where the hit was. The prattler of the group, Victor, but she knows that it would be different without him.

 

(Y/n) absentmindedly tapped against her collar, it was really cold and really thick. She was sure it is some new high-tech invention that the scientists were happy to make, or maybe have it in their arsenal of 'can have purpose'. Her boredom had her try and analyze it with the sense of touch, the only thing she could deduct was that there was nothing at all; not a clamp, or a screw or even something that could tell her how it was technically put on her and how she could get rid of it.

 

"Remember that one time you got home super pissed," Victor spoke, seemingly bored out of his mind as he lay in a starfish position on the ground, staring at the ceiling above. "And you tried to whack that wristband with anything hard you can find?"

 

"I barely survived after I finally got it off.." (Y/n) chuckled darkly, quietly recollecting that weird day.

 

"Say, did Juliett finally found out how to take one off?"

 

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to her about it yet. But I hope so, I don't want any monster to go through that torture; I know I won't. Death is not worth getting this piece of shit off."

 

"Wristband?" Undyne piped in, her eyebrows furrowed as she was clearly curios as to what they're talking about.

 

"Huh... the collar is connected to a wristband, worn by someone who has ownership over a slave," (Y/n) started, rubbing her palm against her eye and her head tilted to face Undyne to retell the story. "So uhmm. A month ago or so I remember, I interposed a human mistreating a monster. I was in disguise, so the man didn't recognize who I was," She tapped a finger against the collar before continuing. "We then started to argue and such, it came to the point he was soo mad that he just ripped the device from his wrist then took my arm to lock it around mine. He said 'if you're so bullheaded, then why don't you take care of a slave!?' and he just up and left us."

 

"I tried so hard to take it off of me that I even tried to ask the monster how to take it off. I didn't know how monster slavery works, I only know that the movement was quite active and somewhat a trend. And I really refuse to this whole thing," (Y/n) then rubbed her right wrist, where the device was left on her for a week. "I brought her home, we tried to help each other. Find a way to take off the wristband, find a way to take off the collar."

 

"And you almost died while taking it off?"

 

"Heh... more like in the midst between life and death, it was a stroke of luck that there was a good thing that happened from all of it," She was supposed to rub the back of her neck, but the collar had prevented her from doing so. She opted to massage the muscles of her shoulder. "Very recently, I learned that electrocuting could short wire the system inside."

 

"Wait!" Victor flipped to his side to look at (Y/n) with wide eyes. "You... the... your..."

 

"Juliett didn't find a way to take it off, but yes it was an unexpected outcome," She chuckled as she had recalled that feeling of finally having it off her. "It took one hit by the table and it just broke. I'm sure she's having slight difficulty trying to know how it works."

 

"you stood up for a monster?"

 

"Did you not listen?" Her eyes were rolled as she crossed her arms in a way that she's defending herself. "Just because I'm a bitch with a sharp tongue doesn't mean I can't do something good."

 

"I really really like you, punk!"

 

"I've been thinking for a while--"

 

"Which is not healthy with the condition of your head right now."

 

Victor directed his head away from (Y/n) who sent mental daggers with her eyes after he said his snide remark. "I really am curios as to the extent these collars could do..." She turned to Sans who was silently sitting on his corner, slightly attentive now that she was looking at him. "Sans, can I just take a look at your collar. I can't really see mine without stressing my eyes."

 

The skeleton then pointed to his eye sockets as he replied, "eye don't mind. not like i have them."

 

(Y/n) was stoic for a moment before she crawled fast towards Sans. When she reached him, she stood on her knees to wrap her arms around his skull and pull him into her chest. Cradling his head gently and petting the crown of it. "Skull Joke. Yohohoho." Victor mimicked the best he could with a smirk on his face. "If only he was like Papa! Or Papa is like him..." Sans heard her cry in joy and slight confusion as he stared at the darkness between them. Her hands then settled on his shoulders, pushing them apart. The soft blue light that shone against her own skin made Sans believe that he is actually blushing. And it was a good thing that (Y/n) was straightforward to start and check his collar rather than look at him.

 

She sat criss crossed in front of him, her posture slightly slouching that her head was ducked under his chin. Her thumbs padded against the surface of the metal. "Could you turn around?" At her request, Sans shuffled so that his back was to her. And (Y/n) hummed in thought, her index finger running across a section. "Collar me surprise." She muttered under her breath.

 

"found something interesting?"

 

"There's a short phrase engraved in pretty calligraphy on the back of your collar. That must be the same thing on the back of mine."

 

"Which is?" Victor asked.

 

"Take back." (Y/n) snarled.

 

"what does that mean?"

 

"It doesn't mean anything," She sighed. "It's just that, it's the motto of the fuckers who thought I would make excellent babies." She pulled herself off of the monster to head over to where Victor now pressed against the wall dividing them. (Y/n) leaned on the glass for him to see her own.

 

"Damn, it is theirs'."

 

"Check Undyne's." She commanded and waited as Victor did as he was told. Undyne was silent and obedient to what they want to do and pushed some of her hair away a little.

 

Unlike words that were on both (Y/n) and Sans' collars, Undyne's had an eagle poised as if ready to fly, and a small king crown right behind the animal. "It's the crown of the Northern Kingdom, central district."

 

"That's deep inside!" (Y/n) gasped as she eyed the fish monster. "Why would they want you?"

 

"Who would want me? Why would they want me? Nerd, talk to me."

 

After mentally smacking her head upside, she tried to assemble the cards before her. Trying to make up a speech in layman's term for the sake of the monster who has no idea what human they were talking about. "Uh, okay so where do I start."

 

"(Y/n)." Victor called out, and when she turned to look at him, he adjusted his eyes to look at the hallway.

 

"What the fuck." She growled and got up on her feet to stand. All eyes were on the group of ten to fifteen soldiers that had really large guns pointed at their cell. How (Y/n) did not notice until now, she did not know. "When were they standing there?" She asked Sans.

 

"just now." He shrugged.

 

"That's a fucking battalion!" (Y/n) hissed and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at each face she could look at.

 

"Can never be too sure when it comes to you." One man said with a grimace, he was taller and more bulky than any of the others, and he didn't have a gun in hand. Oh wait, it's strapped to his back, never mind.

 

"I'm harmless! I got this thing around my neck, I feel naked right now and you guys are huge!" Her arms were thrown in the air as if she was done. "I am so out of my game right now!"

 

"That would have worked years before you were a threat," The same man spoke, opening the door to the cell and stepping inside. He held two individual cuffs, they looked like vambraces but without any detail. He reached into his pant pocket to retrieve a small remote which only had two buttons, one red and the other... a darker shade of red.

 

He pressed the latter button, which suddenly had the metal split into two to (Y/n)'s amazement. "Don't try anything funny."

 

"I wouldn't even vambrace the idea."

 

The man ignored her and clasped the metal around her forearms and it was a really snug fit. (Y/n) twisted her arms here and there to examine them only to squeak in surprise when her arms stretched in front of her the vambraces stuck to one another. The woman looked up to the soldier to see that he pressed the button. It took her a few seconds before it processed in her mind. "Magnet."

 

"You're really smart for a thug."

 

"Thug!?"

 

The man thrust a fist into her stomach and she doubled over in pain. Blood coming back to pool inside her mouth, she looked up and spat all the collected blood at his face. He just simply wiped the liquid off with the sleeve of his uniform, lucky for him it was black. "All right, game over." (Y/n) let another embarrassing sound slip when she was tugged with her conjoined arms then brought up to be carried like a sack of cement, a large hand pressing down her back to let her stay on his shoulder.

 

"Let's go monster." (Y/n) shifted herself so that her arms were hanging over his back and her head lifted up. She felt a little dizzy when the soldier pivoted around his place to march out of the cell. She looked at Sans who was also following after them then to Victor and Undyne who watched idly, she bopped her head a little and Victor's face molded into that of understanding.

 

The soldiers waiting outside suddenly flanked around them and continued to point the end of their guns at her. "Hey.. how you guys doin'?"

 

"Oh, I'm just... hanging around." (Y/n) swing her arms left and right with a playful smile. A scowl started to appear and she snapped her upper body to glare at the back of the man's head. "Did you just grope my ass?"

 

"Not a pleasure."

 

"You just did. Didn't you?"

 

"Like you got an ass to grope." (Y/n) harrumphed childishly and flattened out her palms on his shoulder blade. She mustered her strength to knee this guy in the nose, which had her roll off his shoulder and fall haplessly on the ground. The side of her head was hit in the process, she groaned and thought that everything is spinning.

 

"Uggh. Is the world spinning? I think my eyes are spinning. The world is spinning more than it should. Uuuugh. Spin spin--- blurgh." (Y/n) vomited, not much but a lot more blood and spit them out on the tiles. In one fell swoop, (Y/n) was being carried bridal style. "Don't jump. Ugh. Gravity is pulling my head."

 

"You are so unbelievable." The soldier growled and marched out of the hall. "One would have second thoughts whether you are or are not the leader of the resistance."

 

_'resistance?'_ The word echoed within Sans, his eye sockets were staring at the obviously bigger human in front of him. _'leader?'_


	5. Peek-a-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) plays with a guard, Sans js not amused at all.

"Are you sure she's not going to be a problem? Her restraints are unfairly minimal."

 

"Don't worry, she has a concussion. She wouldn't be able to think straight."

 

"But I'm straight. Straight as an uncooked noodle. Straighter than you, I think. Are you gay? You seem gay. I think my gaydar's broken. I need glasses."

 

"Just open the door and let me throw her in."

 

Sans stood a little ways back as a human opened one door of a truck, the one who held (Y/n) hopped in and Sans felt a nudge before he was pushed harshly in the direction of the vehicle. He climbed up and saw that the man was hunched over (Y/n)'s sprawled out body, he cautiously stepped a little closer to see what was happening between them.

 

"Wow.. what a doozy, I think my head's getting a little clearer."

 

"You really need to be careful, Alpha. Even though you get--"

 

"I'm fine, Romeo. Besides. A few more years and I wouldn't have a problem with anything."

 

"Yeah, because you'll get yourself killed tomorrow."

 

"Have some faith in me, R."

 

"Having faith and having the need and want to protect is something different, and I do not have the power to control them."

 

(Y/n) slightly chuckled, amazingly sitting up by herself without the need of her arms. "Little one, you have a lot to learn. Now gimme the remote." The man took the device and shoved it inside (Y/n)'s chest, in between her cleavage which surprisingly hid well. "Go."

 

They both nodded their heads in synchrony, the man 'Romeo' went on to hop out of the containment. After he got out, the door slammed shut to leave Sans and (Y/n) in the darkness. Well, not complete darkness since the light in Sans' sockets had given them, uhmm, light.

 

"You could sit down, you know. Get comfy, this is going to be a long ride."

 

Sans completely dropped down on his bum and the sound reverberated around. "Woah there. You okay?"

 

"why wouldn't i be?"

 

"I dunno, cuz it kinda hurts when you're a human and you have a bony ass then just fall on it."

 

"it would only hurt when it's not intended."

 

The roar of the engine was heard even inside. Sans was startled by it as well as the slight vibration of the container, his bones clicking and rattling and the white lights disappeared, leaving them in complete darkness. "Uhh, Sans. You still okay?"

 

"what was that sound?"

 

That's the sound of the car, you know when it starts and it goes to life."

 

"this is a car!? but it's like an empty house!"

 

"Technically, this is a truck."

 

"why is the room moving!?"

 

"Because the truck is moving. Look, Sans... there's nothing to worry about, we're just being transported from the slave house to the mansion of the noble who bought us. I don't know if you breathe, but at least try to calm down."

 

"why are you so nice to me?"

 

"Maybe because I feel like you're having a really really mild panic attack. And I don't really go against my intuition."

 

"no... you're nice to monsters."

 

"Don't just categorize me as a mean human! I feel offended!"

 

"..."

 

"Besides... we're gonna be together for a while. Might as well cover your back and teach you all the things you need to know." His eye lights were back, but they were a lot dimmer than before. "By the way, can you do me a favor?"

 

"uh... sure?"

 

"Great! I need you to get the remote from my bra."

 

"uhhh." In addition to the brightness of his white lights, there was a faint cerulean blue glow dusting his cheekbones which utterly amazed (Y/n).

 

"Are you blushing? That is so adorable!" That makes him even blush brighter and it was like he was permeating heat from where he sat. "Okay, I'm gonna stop teasing you now. But, I really need the remote. Having your arms like this certainly is uncomfortable."

 

~~~

 

Sans remained in his position at the corner farthest from the doors of the container. (Y/n) was crouched as if ready to pounce and was in the corner opposite from him. The truck stopped moving minutes ago, and the human instructed him to not do a thing. And when he asked why, the woman simply replied, 'because I'm gonna live up to my reputation!', confusing him all the more.

 

She lifted a hand to knock twice at the door. "What the hell?" They heard someone squawk from the outside. (Y/n) lifted to cover her mouth as she silently chuckle, using her other hand to knock twice again.

 

"This motherfucker... grrr." It took a while, obviously the person was hesitating whether to actually go along. "Who's there?"

 

"Canoe."

 

"What the fuck? ... canoe who?"

 

"Canoe play with me?"

 

"Okay, who the fuck--!?" The door that (Y/n) hasn't been hiding behind was swung open, Sans immediately seeing a burly man with another big gun. What is with humans and guns!? And... how was (Y/n) sure that it was that door they would use to look inside.

 

"You! Monster! Have you been playing with me!?"

 

The man was in the process of raising the gun up, Sans' eye lights were observing (Y/n) as she shot out her hand to cover the muzzle, scaring the human and having him jerk the weapon away from her rather than pointing it at her. "Peek-a-boo!" He shrieked in a way that was not manly, and a wide grin spread across her lips. "I see you!!!"

 

"Holy shit. Holy SHIT!! Get off demon!!" He tried to pull away, but (Y/n) had the strength enough to hold against a man like him.

 

"I'm not even on you." She then spread her hand out wide, in resulting to the man unceremoniously falling out of the containment. The door hastily slammed back closed and they could hear him swearing and his voice was in different volumes which most likely mean that he's running around and probably throwing his arms up high.

 

"you are not nice." Even though he said in a really frightened tone, he would never admit that he actually found a hint of amusement from the interaction.

 

"Oh come on, Sans. I exercise my ability of self-control. It was a harmless prank." (Y/n) stood up and felt the truck starting to move again, she was slightly prepared and balanced herself evenly towards Sans with ever step. "Besides, you can't blame someone like me who's always hidden in the dark, always in a locked room, not being able to eat anything at all until I escape. You should praise me for how awesome I am that I haven't gone mad and completely bonkers."

 

"i wouldn't expect less of a determined soul." Sans said softly, easily heard by (Y/n) who tilted her head in askance. Though she laid down on the ground and folded her arms behind her head.

 

"Humor me."

 

" **humerus**."

 

"I wanted you to pa **tell** a something that could tickle my **funny bone**."

 

"it takes **guts** to do so. and **tibia** honest, i have none of them."

 

"It takes **skull** , actually. And I'm sure you have a lot of those."

 

"i only have one **skull** , but **ulna** -t let you down." Sans chuckled lightly as (Y/n) just let out a wide smile, her eyelids shut with contentment. He was about to say something, but was cut short when the human let out a really long sigh, the thought was easily forgotten as it was replaced by worry. "you don't sound fine."

 

"It's nothing."

 

"it doesn't matter if you're human or monster, you can't hide something against someone who can empathize with you."

 

"Can't blame me exactly." (Y/n) shrugs as she began, not opening her eyes or shifting to look at him in favor of her body that found its way to relax on the cold, shaking, hard platform. "As much as I feel really sorry for you to be with me right now, I like this sort of change. At some point, I hate it that you guys suddenly appeared. I have a lot to deal with about the humans, and now monsters!? I was making real progress, too."

 

Sans stared at her, not entirely her, but what's deep inside her. The candescent red of the soul, pure determination just as great as that child who freed them. It was unlike any normal soul as it did not have the shape of the cartoonish heart. A wisp, yes, if he were to compare appearance of the soul, it would be a wisp with power like the burning sun. As she spoke, the radiance of it had pulsed like a fast heartbeat. He goggled as it was suddenly surrounded by flares that were also alive and whipping around the soul. Sans wanted to desperately know what is happening; if it's a good thing that the soul is doing that or it's a really bad thing.

 

No.

 

Sans remembered that (Y/n) was not the only person he saw with that kind of seemingly malleable formed soul.

 

It reminded him of the fire.

 

And the fire elemental.

 

Deep down, Sans was also trying to convince himself, the human's LoVe and exp are at one so he has nothing to worry about. Even so, her attack and defense are unnaturally high on its double digits. Her health in regards, is half of her defense. Presently, her hp is just a retaining 9 and unconsciously adding a few decimals when she sleeps.

 

Humans are terrifying.

 

oh... she fell asleep.

 

It's really quiet when (Y/n)'s resting, aside from the crying at the hall and the ride of the car, he is veiled with uneasiness. The lack of ability to use his magic certainly has him on his toes. He's very vigilant when it comes to his own life, and he doesn't know what to feel when there were humans who are really careful about his hp. If he wants to survive... and he has this weird feeling like his chest tightens at the thought... he has to...

 

nope... not now.


	6. Skinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and (Y/n) finally arrived at the house of their Master.
> 
> Before all else, they must be prepped and that starts with a shower.

"Sans."

 

"hmm."

 

"Sans, wake up."

 

"hmm."

 

"Don't make me hit you."

 

"i'm awake!"

 

(Y/n) was still on her back, in the same position as she slept on. However, she had her eyes trained on him. "Are you scared of being hurt by me?" She asked in an inquisitive manner, not at all teasing - to his surprise. Not like she really wants to hit him or anything, it was just a habit of threatening her own friends and it kinda stuck. But she didn't expect that kind of a reaction so quick.

 

"i don't want to be hurt at all." He said shakily, rubbing the bone of his cheek silently.

 

Sans squirmed under her blank gaze. In all honesty, she was surprised at the way he scratched his cheek. (Y/n) didn't know what to expect, maybe some of the hair of her skin standing up from the friction or like shivers running through her muscles kind of thing. Monsters are fascinating. "uuh... what the guard said about me.." Sans stuttered, the girl still didn't say a thing or ease up her scrutiny, he knew that he was sweating when his distal phalanx swept a drop. "i'm really fragile."

 

"You can be blunt, you know. I won't be offended," (Y/n) chittered in a nonchalant manner. "because I don't really get subtle approaches."

 

"one hit and i'm dust."

 

"I see..."

 

(Y/n) didn't say anything more than that, just blankly staring. Sans is not sure if she's looking at the ceiling or through it. He fiddled with the seams of his shirt, trying to placate his own thoughts. He's waiting for the 'why's and 'how's that he was always prepared for, but talking it to a human who is fairly strong and can take advantage of his one hit knock out, he rather not talk about it. But that doesn't make him any less affrighted by it.

 

A wide grin spread through her lips and Sans' eye lights vanished. Withal the darkness, he could clearly see (Y/n) who still had that eat shitting grin. If he wasn't so horrified by it, he was sure it was like Undyne's... less the serrated teeth though. It had a sense of mischief and reassurance, which had him knock on his cranium; what the hell is he thinking?!

 

"Then you won't have tantrums if I take your punishments for you!"

 

"what?"

 

"You can't exactly lecture me if you have like this rare condition that you'll die after just one hit. I think that came out wrong and rude. Uhhh, I tend to just throw myself in danger, more hazardously when it deals with the life of other people. So, even if I get hurt and all, you can't bite the hand that feeds you. Heh, less hassle for both of us."

"... what?"

 

"Look, Sans... you are definitely the type of monster who can handle himself by himself. But right now, I'm your best shot of anything because you don't know what humans could do. Heck, I'm sure you're really wary of me and I'm not going to hold that against you... as I was saying, there would be people who would try and harm you. And that's where I come in and take it from you."

 

 _'... what?'_ Sans thought, and he did not want to say it out loud just to annoy the human, he won't be surprised if she wanted to hit him. And so, he hummed in thought as if he understood whatever (Y/n) said, "you're sacrificing yourself for me?"

 

"Not right now though. Just giving you a heads up." She then sat up and shoved her hand inside her shirt, digging into her bra. The magic lights emitted by the monster had came back full blast which was to her advantage to check the buttons of the remote. "And I woke you up because the truck has been having pitstops for a while now, presumably the checkpoints of the Western Kingdom borders. I guess we're almost there." (Y/n) aligned her forearms together then pressed the button for them to magnetize together.

 

"and you need me to shimmy that thing inside your chest back. ok..."

 

~~~

 

(Y/n) closed her eyes and basked herself under the sunlight, welcoming the heat that develops on her skin. Oh, how she loved to take in the warmth and the breeze. She feels young again, not that she's not young...

 

She was curtly shoved, although she tumbled, her overall competence had her stand on her ground to send a formidable glare at the man who dared. He quailed under her gaze and shakily gulped down the knot in his throat. (Y/n) swept her foot to hit his ankles, sending him to fall. Then practically body slamming the poor guy until he flipped over her shoulder and sent down to the ground. She was naturally agile, and how Sans saw it, she was like a Minotaur.

 

"Anyone else who underestimates me?" (Y/n) called out to the butlers and maids who neatly lined up parallel to each other, one end started from the truck and it went on until they were inside the mansion. Security men swarmed around her in a distance, remained undemonstrative as long as (Y/n) could stare at them before she harrumphed and headed for the really really large.. uhh... castle. "Come on, Sans. I think I haven't done enough damage, but I'll leave it to that. They probably got my fair warning if they're not too stupid. And if I were to be domesticated like some guard dog starting today, I might as well pay them my dues since I am hellhound."

 

"i don't understand, (y/n)."

 

"Don't worry my lil' skelly. I'll just show you in come time." (Y/n) chuckled as she waited for Sans to pick up his pace and walk side-by-side with her. There seemed to be a slight bounce on her step, that or the skeleton could guess it has something to do with walking barefoot.

 

"It is so good to see you, eye-sore."

 

"Oh for the love of high." (Y/n) halted, she looks so done after adding the resting bitch face. Sans doesn't know if he should be sorry for her or sorry for the one who spoke up since this girl has a lot spunk and is ceaselessly stupefying him with every passing minute.

 

"Last time, I couldn't see the potential my little brother saw in you. But now, oh dear eye-sore... I still can't."

 

"What does an angry pepper do?" (Y/n) asked as she took long strides to stand in front of a man who looked like the combined height of Sans sitting on (Y/n)'s shoulders. The surrounding areas of the skeleton's nasal cavity had scrunched, where the hell did he get that idea? It was funny, nonetheless. Having to see the intimidation affecting the man as he towered over her and having to look down to meet her aggravated face.

 

"heh." Sans sniggered from behind, and she instantly caught it as a sign of his perception.

 

"Tell me, my good friend, what it does."

 

"it gets jalapeno face."

 

"I doubt--"

 

"Bite your tongue, Michael, I just flipped your footman without the use of my hands, I could do the same to you." (Y/n) slipped and padded ahead, a skip on her pace as she sang. "But I'm sure dirt would look good on you." She knew that the 'Michael' is fuming without needing to catch sight of it. (Y/n) went on ahead and entered through the back door of the mansion. A woman quickly walked by her side, she who wore a frilled white blouse and navy blue jumper skirt that ended until her ankles. (Y/n) is trying to figure out if she looked like a nun, a farm girl or-- are those saddle shoes!? What the--

 

Sans heard gruff gibberish from her mouth, he was on her other side and took a chance to peak at the humans. "At least you don't look like a slut."

 

The other woman giggled, appears to not be scared of the tempestuous spitfire next to her. "Thank you, Master."

 

"Oh god."

 

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

 

"Please don't call me that."

 

"Boss."

 

"No."

 

"Chief.."

 

"..." (Y/n) was pensive, trying that title in her head over and over and over. Chief. Chief. Chief? Chief! Chief--- She sighed and admitted defeat with a nod that initially said 'yes, she could call her Chief,' she also mulled over the fact that she has to force the other people to call her that instead of 'Master'. But that's something she can talk it over with the voices in her head after this mission.

 

(Y/n) whipped to a stop when an arm looped around hers, anchoring her to stand in front of a door. Both Sans and the woman had mild mirth scattered along their faces, well face and skull. "I'm sorry, Chief."

 

"Wha?" She tilted her head to shoot her a bemused raise of an eyebrow.

 

The woman had a blush dusting her cheeks and she abruptly turned to look at the opposite direction of the two slaves. "A-ah... you two have to cleanse up before you don your apparels."

 

"Take a bath before wearing anything else. Got it."

 

"And uhh."

 

"I have to take a bath in your presence?"

 

"You two have to take a bath together...."

 

(Y/n) squared her shoulders then face the door, impassivity taking over. "Okay." They stood in silence for a minute before she got impatient, she really wanted to take a bath herself because she's sure she stinks. "I would open the door, but then I might break it. So..."

 

"You're willing to take a bath with a monster!?"

 

"He's a skeleton." She waved her hands to Sans, "You don't ha-- are you blushing?" Her eyes squinted, now that they stand underneath the electric powered light, she can see that the light blue dust that represents a blush is like floating above his cheekbones, not pressed on the bone itself. "That's a **door** rable and all, but I don't really care right now. Let's get to the showering, people!"

 

"I'm sorry." The woman muttered to the monster yet (Y/n) still heard it though it was ignored. The doorknob was turned and pushed over for the two to see inside. Benches, one lined but a lot of them. Ten showers on each side of the room, and no dividers at all. "Well." (Y/n) chirped and glanced down at a bench to see two sets of clothes folded neatly and even bathing essentials on top of them. "What a good start of establishing friendship with a bit of skinship. Not like you have skin..."

 

(Y/n) felt her arms loose, a distinct sign that the vambraces are released and so she stretched them outwards, a few bones on her back popped and she massaged the muscles on her shoulder. After doing so, her fingers played with the clothes to check which are whose. Oh look, a bra. She hooked her finger around the strap and lifted it up in front of her face, "Wire.. you expect me to wear a bra with wire? I'd rather kill someone using the wire." She then chided herself. "Ah, idiot. I shouldn't have said that. Plan ruined."

 

"I haven't considered that at all, but I'm not an amazing person like you. So..."

 

"Creativity, darling. You aren't using much of that imagination of yours." (Y/n) held the cups of the bra and pressed it against her chest. She hummed and pouted. "This is creepy. It's my size."

 

"Gabriel thought so."

 

"Never mind." She swivel back to the bench, putting good motion to her dexterity and pulling the remote out from the inside of her bra. Then to hide it under the pile of her change of new clothes. "Am I going to wash with the cuffs and the collar on?" (Y/n) peeled off her top then let it fall on the ground.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Sans skidded to her side, some sort of liquid dripping down his skull which seemed like sweat. "(y/n)--"

 

She sent him a wink then proceeded to take off her sports bra. His name was called in a reprimand as she gave him a dismaying expression, would have really tricked him if it weren't for the assurance of the wink in the beginning. "After all your discomfiture, you are seriously a perverted little skeleton with a missing bone. You had me fooled there." She tut-tut, accompanied with a waggle of a finger and a shake of her head. "But fear not!" Arms spread out wide as if a gesture of open affection, more known as a welcoming hug. Sans had to keep his eye sockets and white lights up at her own eyes because he was technically eye-level with her chest, the same part that seemed to bounce and he was being drawn by curiosity-- she has really messy hair even with its length quite short, but it looks like it was well-kept... uhh it was supposed to be well-kept.

 

"I can always give you a show since there are not much humans who you can dwell our peculiarity."

 

The room has chandeliers, why on Underground's name does this room have chandeliers? "are all female humans.. bold?" He then whacked his skull when he realized the unintended pun he made. "cheeky? wait, hold on.. saucy? shit."

 

"Just her." The maid piped, a squeak followed after and she cleared her throat. "Among all others I met and known."

 

(Y/n)'s thumbs hooked into her shorts, "I'm a badass," she said and in one swing down, her shorts and even her panties had dropped down to the floor. "with a good ass." She sassily slapped her hand against her butt cheek then snapped her fingers.


	7. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and (Y/n) took a bath!
> 
> Oh, (Y/n) has a rival at first sight. But is it really the first time they saw each other? Story for another day!
> 
> The collar gives more than just a punch to (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't have school and I still don't want to do anything productive dealing with school stuff, I'm a merciful author and will update

He refused to take off his clothes. He refused to make unnecessary glances. He refused to let his magic manifest; in the most innocent way may he remind himself.

 

Even with the obvious difference between systems and bodies, Sans can't help but feel attracted to her physical form. Attracted by curiosity more likely. Before (Y/n) hopped under a shower head, she had bandages wrapped around her torso and the cloths were drenched with blood. For a human who has a lot of major wounds, it surprised him how she could command her body to her own will up until now.

 

Sans raised up his palm, the wholeness of the large bone surface was pressed to his closed left eye socket. Red soul, always remember a red soul, well whatever kind of soul she has that rests inside her.

 

He was aware right now that there were continuous groans coming from the woman of his interest with a few giggles coming from afore introduced, Eriya. Eriya had asked (Y/n) the same thing every after one minute. "Would you like me to scratch your back?"

 

And every time, she would reply "It would not satisfy me any more."

 

(Y/n) struggled to scratch certain areas on her back, mostly by her shoulder blades. Her nails were enough to bring the skin raw red. Whether she was itchy, or something else, he did not know. At some point, he tried to reach those areas and it took some time for his distal phalanges to even reach some places. He therefore concluded that it is hard to do so and thanks his magic that he doesn't have itches in places he can not reach.

 

"Does it take so long for you to wash yourself? I mean... you look like you don't have much to clean."

 

Sans' feet stumbled on the tiles, making a full hundred and eighty degree. By the bench, (Y/n) stood with her towel draped around her neck and her fists held each end. It was over her neck, not even wrapped around her body. He turned off the shower and picked up the bottles of soap from the ground. "Heads up!" Those words sang with her voice as something soft and a little heavy had pressed on the top of his skull, he pulled it away and took note it was his towel. "Great head."

 

The monster was so glad that she somehow managed to wear her underwear while he tried so hard to focus on something else, and she is now sliding her legs into black leggings. (Y/n) started to rip her tanktop into strips and used that to wrap around her healing wounds. Sans saw (Y/n) pick up the remote then kept it in her bra again, finally lifting the white dress shirt. He beheld the act of her tearing off the whole of the sleeves. Letting her arms through the shirt and buttoning it although leaving one button off since she's already choking with the collar device. The shirt was actually loose on her figure and it ended down two-thirds of her thigh.

 

Just like the sleeves, (Y/n) teared out the cuffs and attached them to her wrists. One sleeve was double knotted around her upper arm while the other was used to tie over her forehead and around her head to make an improvised headband. That's a lot of heads, Sans reproved himself as he mull it over.

 

In all manner, she definitely is...

 

"I shouldn't be all surprised." Eriya said.

 

"You should be," (Y/n) enunciated, her head turned to glare at her and her front was still facing Sans. She raised her clenched fists to situate them on her hips and she puffed up her chest. "If I'm going to rebel, I need to at least make an impact!"

 

Following (Y/n)'s proclamation, she and Sans made eye contact and she nodded her head. Her hand picking up the towel she disregarded on the bench and pivoted. The towel held on its ends, horizontally hung and spread out. Sans sockets molded into a blink before he understood her courtesy. The human was trying to give him some privacy to change and acting as an improvised divider. He could have never felt so grateful for that act of kindness.

 

~~~

 

(Y/n) grumbled as she and Sans followed after Eriya's lead deeper inside the mansion. The skeleton thought it was some kind of puzzle or maze which is quite popular in the Underground. But nothing seems to pop out or seem puzzle-like. The predicament of the person right beside him has fussed over was that she wore doll shoes. Her toes wriggled and her feet would trip over itself at times, but she walked it off. He could hear her argue with stands of 'they are uncomfortable and girly', 'but I don't want to walk barefoot', 'though they are humiliating my outfit', 'but I don't have anything else to wear'. It was something to witness the fight between her and... well her.

They rounded a corner and (Y/n) immediately sidestepped to stand behind Sans. There was a human walking towards them and their gender was very difficult to decipher. With that thought aside, this human had stared at (Y/n). This person noticed that she wasn't looking at them, but rather at the air to their sides. "You..." their eyes squinted to set a glare to (Y/n) who was busy staring at air.

 

"Not eagle to meet me right now, huh? Please excuse us then."

 

"Lizard."

 

"Chicken."

 

Both of them swiftly took steps away from each other in synchrony, Eriya made the decision to continue on to their path. Sans was so obvious with his unspoken question that (Y/n) shook her head, knowing that he would at least understand 'No, I really don't know them.'

 

"Is Ja on the bad side of the resistance?" The maid queried softly. "Didn't know they could get in anyone's bad side."

 

"They're not. Never knew them at all."

 

"Then..."

 

"Dominance."

 

"Dominance?"

 

"What do you think would an Alpha wolf feel when they see another Alpha?"

 

"competition."

 

"A good old sport called King of the Court," She hummed and swung her arms forward and back, to and fro. "It's healthy to find someone who could challenge you because I know how boring it is to play with people who aren't on the same level as you."

 

"You are scary."

 

"Don't judge someone just because they sin differently than you do." (Y/n) shrugged and decided to fold her hands behind her back and lean forward to reach Eriya's side. "So where are you taking us?"

 

"To me." A voice spoke up from behind them. Sans' eyebrow ridges raised up as he heard (Y/n) grinding her teeth, if he had skin; he would have goosebumps as the same reaction when someone pop their bones. "Gabriel." She hissed through clenched teeth and stood straight.

 

"That's Master to you." (Y/n) rolled her eyes as Eriya turned around to bow and she had bent the whole of her back until her shoulders were aligned with her hips. "Girl, send the monster to its assigned task. I'll take (Y/n) to hers."

 

"Yeah.. no. I'll be fine with Eriya. No need to waste your energy on me." The woman was to take a step forward, planning to create as much distance between her and 'Gabriel'. In the small step she took, before her foot could even land on the ground, she felt a tickling sensation all over her body. And when her foot took its place, (Y/n)'s jaw dropped open to scream at the top of her lungs. It wasn't as bad as the incident, but it still hurt. Her muscles felt like they're being melted under her skin, her bones felt like they were being crushed, and she felt like she has to bleed something out.

 

With her weak stance, (Y/n) went head first to the floor, not even moving any of her limbs that wanted to shake out the pain. Her nails dragged and scraped her palms, the simple act of trying to hold it together had just proved it to be another challenge. She was losing her breath, her throat dry and her voice hoarse, yet she can't stop screeching.

 

Eriya and Sans watched in horror and the latter of the two had dropped to his knees, his arms outstretched and deciding how to help (Y/n). His phalanges twitched as he reached one hand towards her still body, but Gabriel uttered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Her suffering, would become yours. And we both know you won't be able to handle it."

 

"what are you doing to her?" His baritone did not hide his anger to the man, his sorrow and pity swept over him as (Y/n) stopped screaming, but she is taking large gasps of breath and then she chokes which had her coughing on her saliva.

 

"Punishment." He stated it as if it was the most natural thing done, like it was needed to be done. Gabriel strode the short amount of distance left between them and bent down to wrap his hand tight around her upper arm. With his strength, he easily lifted (Y/n)'s small body, well not all the way that she can stand on her feet. Rather, she knelt awkwardly with her upper body drooping forward, his hold was the only thing keeping her up. If the rapid increase of respiration wasn't the sign of further torment, Sans was sure it was the lack of something witty from the woman that had given it away.

 

"Sans..."

 

Eriya called out, her head tilted down now that she stood upright, not daring to look at her Lord when she knows that her eyes would betray herself. "Please, if you anger our Lord, you endanger (Y/n)." She pleaded.

 

"How long will you prolong this pose, (Y/n)?"

 

The woman they have all been talking about simply exhaled and tugged on her arm, she brought her hands out to prevent her face planting itself on the ground again. Sweat dripped down her skin and pelted on the floor. "I'd grin..." (Y/n) started, she used the sleeve wrapped around her arm to wipe away the sweat, her other arm almost buckling over when it was left to anchor her weight. "if it was a punch..."

 

"Genuine. How cute... you could be like that when you want to.. huh?"

 

"Don't patronize me."

 

"You two, I dismissed you a long while ago. Shoo."

 

Eriya swept Sans up and pushed him forward further down the hall. The monster regrettably had no choice but to leave her.


	8. Spoiled goody-two shoes bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans first day on the slave job and he sleeps, well as much as he can.
> 
> ~
> 
> (Y/n) argues that it is not her body that is dangerous, but rather her herself.

This is an embarrassment.

 

But it's bliss.

 

Actually he doesn't know anymore.

 

Sans was dangling on a pole. No, he was not pole dancing, he would if he was that bored. The tip of the pole had bunched the back of his shirt and he was just tangled there. He can slip out of the shirt easily, but he enjoyed that this is the only thing he was tasked to. Just there and he can sleep!

 

His eye sockets were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Sans enjoyed the silence; no screaming, no crying, nothing. After a few months of fighting against the humans, he still lost. Even if he's a monster with powerful magic, that is all he had... magic. Magic was their resolution, humans had that determination. In the end, monsterkind was toyed with. Humans had bombs, missiles, solid matter. Their science is pure while the science he and Alphys mastered was with magic. It wasn't the same, sure they had the upper hand at first. But as time progressed, the humans adapted and managed to learn from them. While Sans and Alphys were still---

 

"Damn... what a convincing scarecrow."

 

That was near, Sans flicked his sockets open and a loud gasp was heard, followed by a flop of something. He saw that there was once a man standing below him, and this man had fell backwards to land on a pile of leaves, his mass was easily engulfed by the brown and dry heap.

 

"can't have you falling for me, yet."

 

The man sat up, his head the only thing peaking out of the mound. His eyes wide with wonder and he gaped at the living thing above him. "I feel relieved that it's not a real dead skeleton, but then it's a living skeleton. What the hell!?"

 

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton." He brought his hand out, without his whoopee cushion since it was confiscated during the slave filtering. The man just stared at his hand, then took in his facial... uhh skull features. "don't leaf me hanging."

 

"Let me have my moment," The man said. "I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen a monster. And under these circumstances. It's quite a story to tell," His arms popped out of the pile and he swayed it from one side to the other in the air, as if painting a picture just swiping his limb like that. "Imagine it. The time when Ben met Sans the skeleton, oh the bouts of friendship."

 

"how poetic."

 

"So..."

 

~~~

 

Frisk nestled against their mom, hiding behind the slightly torn sleeves of her robe as Toriel kept a tight grip around their figure. The mother and child were kept in a cell, three walls of reinforced concrete and the fourth wall was a set of thick bars.

 

A small thin blanket was draped across Toriel's crossed arms, enough to cover Frisk as well, but their head was peaking out of the edge to still breathe. It was a poor excuse of cover for warmth, but beggars can't be choosers.

 

Toriel is currently snoozing as she sat crosslegged on the corner of their cell, Frisk was just laying in her embrace, their eyes blankly staring at the bars. The other half of the room that contained their cell had a large metal door that separated the dungeon from the hall. There were two flames that filled the space and disrupted the darkness from the outside of the cell.

 

A loud creaking sound emitted from the metal door, the light coming from the hallway had shone on the floor and Frisk had flinched from the addition of more light. That movement had slightly brought Toriel out from her slumber. With the door open, a man had stepped into the frame of the door. His hand had made a gentleman gesture, bowing his head as he said, "Ladies First."

 

Once, Frisk only met this man once. They knew that they shouldn't judge someone, but they can never stop doing so. Imagine someone that dared imprison who is entirely innocent, a savior even! A symbol of hope for the monsterkind, being hid and patronized by them. Frisk is tired of fueling their determination when they couldn't do a thing about it. The collar restricts also humans who can use magic.

 

Back to this man, this horrible excuse of a human who has kept both of them inside this cell as if they were birds in a cage. They could hear the words spoken by that Person. _'A caged bird is like a man on a leash... can never fly in the vast sky, can never run out in the open.'_

 

Frisk snuggled further into their mother's embrace, they were tired of having this need to do something, but then they can't and all that pent up energy is eating up the rest of their energy. They felt so drained, so done. Toriel mistook this act of laziness and exhaustion as an act of fear and vulnerability, her arms curling more around their figure to give them comfort that she thought they need.

 

"Hah!" A second voice had barked, making Frisk jump out of their skin. They would have never thought of a time when they actually felt relieved with indirect sarcasm. "Shut your face, I'll be honoring the title Lady when I become the Queen of this world, which will be at the time of never." The mother and child saw the man stumble inside the room, in the other half across them. He stepped aside and gave them quite a view of a leg jutted out from the doorframe. "Get your ass in there, you die first before I do."

 

"I should hit you for laying a hand on your master."

 

"My hand did not touch you, you spoiled bastard," The leg slammed down to adjust its foot on the ground, then the rest of the person's body had slid to stand fully in front of the doorframe. "Though I dare you to hit me. My hands are not the ones' that are dangerous."

 

Frisk's eyes widened as they saw one familiar human, truly a feast for the soul. Poised with all her glory, minus her arms that seemed to press her chest together in a painful manner and her forearms stuck to each other. (Y/n) stood with a smirk on her face, challenging their 'master'.

 

"I am not having dungeon sex with you."

 

Woah... the child smirked as they silently chuckled at her statement. Yes, all of that glory and her poisonous tonguep, everything of that package is welcoming.

 

"Although the thought of doing so with you may be appealing, the mere suggestion of a dungeon as its setting is rather repulsive."

 

"Yeah 'cuz a goody two shoes like you could never have that kind of a kink," (Y/n) snorted. "No matter how power hungry you are."

 

"In our time, it is a must to ensure that the next generation would be stronger."

 

"Life can not be predestined, it's not the children who have to adjust. Those who are not even born yet," (Y/n) rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. "What we have to ensure is this world, so that children could be what they are. To live in their own chances, not forced to be mature."

 

"Your vendetta is nothing other than words," Gabriel shook his head and spread his arms wide. "Live a little. If you can show me that you can be a normal human woman, I can relinquish being your Master and even help you free yourself from slavery."

 

_'This asshole is asking me to become some trophy wife, I could feel it in my stomach. Am I hungry or do I need to take a shit... oh I think I know why I could feel it in my gut--- wait...'_

 

_'Oh this asshole... I'll give you fucking words that could hurt you, pile of--'_

 

"You think that a human has the capability to mold this world?" A laugh came from her as she stood right in front of him. "I'll set that thought aside for now... and you don't need to humiliate yourself, I'll never bow down to the likes of you."

 

(Y/n) shifted her eyes, finding a reason not to glare at Gabriel. She could feel her eyes straining from all the glaring she had done to the back of his head while he guided her to this place. And when she caught sight of the other side of the room, the words had slipped right from her mouth, "You have got to be kidding me."


	9. These thoughts and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is absolutely pissed of what she was tasked to do

"Babysit? You paid a lot of money to buy me and then use me to fucking babysit," (Y/n) groaned in exasperation. "You could hire a hundred maids and they would have been better off. But no, you order **the**  revolutionary and thought you can domesticate me. You are much more stupid than I thought."

 

"You're in the presence of the brat who freed the monsters from the mountain. You're here to just stay and try all you want to somehow get him out of that cell."

 

"Great. From hell hound, I became a gate dog; how demoralizing."

 

"Oh, don't worry. You might stumble upon fun, too. Since I'm housing the brat and its mother -- who may I inform you, is the Queen of all Monsters, there are a lot of thieves and assassins targeting them."

 

"So you want me to fight your fights?" (Y/n) frowned.

 

Gabriel faced the bars dividing and separating the two halves of the room. "Technically, you're gonna fight for them."

 

"Your logic makes no sense."

 

"You being a rebel makes no sense." He shrugged then made his way out of the room. "Enjoy." (Y/n) opened her mouth to protest, but she was put off when her arms had sprung from the painful hold of magnetism. After Gabriel pocketed his remote, the door had slammed back shut. The only light was from the fire of the torches.

 

"(Y/n)!" Toriel's eyes flicked open as wide as they could, she felt her child wiggle in her embrace. "(Y/n)!" The monster had stared at Frisk with befuddlement, her ears had just heard the voice of the child who spoke with their hands.

 

This child jumped off of the comfort they snuggled, padding their way to the bars of the cell. Frisk's small hands held the bars with their eyes wide open to look at the woman who stood five feet away. Her undercut had grown slightly more than they remembered, her hair held back by a cloth as a headband. They now noticed the collar around her neck was the same as the ones around their neck and even Toriel's. But overall, Frisk had no doubt that the woman standing before them is the (Y/n) they knew.

 

At first, (Y/n) had a little trouble trying to recognize the voice; actually there was a debate with her heart and mind inwardly, the clockworks ticking and cranking for a final decision.

 

"Frisk. It's so good to see you." (Y/n) waved a hand to greet the child. Her voice was calm and unwavering unlike the doubt inside that had happened within mere seconds before. Walking towards them, but at a certain distance, she felt like she was being held back. In the midst of 'testing the waters', it registered in her mind that it were the cuffs that prevented her from moving forward.

 

Toriel watched the human struggle with her arms, as if a ghost had a tight grip on them and she was trying so hard to break free. Her furry eyebrows creased and took in mind her observation.

 

While (Y/n) sighed and Frisk had a blind eye to her struggles, they head on with their onslaught of questions. "Is it really you!? Why are you here?! What happened to the resistance!? Since when are you a slave?" By their fourth inquiry, their voice quivered and got caught in their throat, seemingly becoming shy as they went on. "Is it because of me? Was I a bad impact?"

 

(Y/n) sighed, taking a step back then took a seat on where she was at the edge of her limited distance, Frisk copying her movement with their face pressed against the bars. The space between them was enough to squish the child's cheeks together and have a mouth resembling a fish. "Well, I just threatened the man who had enough money to keep my enslavement a secret until he was sure I came here safely. Nothing shouts 'the devil has arrived' more than engaging in sweeping the floor with every scum using their awful asses."

 

"(Y/n)..." Frisk whimpered as their eyes stared down at the ground. Before anything could have clouded their mind, (Y/n) had let out a small call of 'oi'. They didn't lift their head, but their eyes were trained to her.

 

"Just trying out a new tactic."

 

"New tactic?"

 

"Hmm..."

 

The silence drawled as Frisk had to think about it, to understand what she meant. And when they were finished, their head tipped to side as they queried. "A tactic that deals with you being a slave?" Though the only answer they got was a shrug of her shoulders. And so they called upon her once again, "(Y/n)." as if doing so would make her spill everything to the young child.

 

And it did, it worked perfectly. With their hidden plea, (Y/n) was guilty for putting a child in such a position. But she knew she wasn't entirely at fault, fate had done this to them. As much as fate done this to her. "So many of us have fallen, Frisk. Only the strongest of us remain. It's not that we lost the will to fight. It's the fact that we don't have the time. We need the time to train our new recruits, the time to strategize, and the time for us to pick ourselves up before we fall apart." (Y/n) settled her hands on her thighs, palms up facing her and her gaze on them. Her fingers flexed as she had this feeling, this continuous feeling ever since she..

 

Her head shook in instinct, to defend her mind from those kind of thoughts. "We're so tired. Don't get us wrong, it is in our very essence that we fight for everything that is good. But, it's not healthy for our bodies to be beaten and for our credence to be criticized constantly. Ice and painkillers are not exactly putting much effect anymore than the first time." Drowning in a pit of..

 

_Not now._

 

"You are so strong! (Y/n), I admired you so much! You are my idol! Because of you, I was able to push forward and break down that barrier."

 

"Frisk, it doesn't matter what I've done to influence you, it was all your doing."

 

"But--"

 

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm still at my tender age of 20." (Y/n) looked down at hands, her voice soft and torpid with a hint of emptiness, it was as if she had plunged into the depths of somewhere far far away and only her voice was the only thing left of her in reality. "I want to sleep longer. I want to eat more. I... I want to spoil myself, just for once." She wanted to fly, but she had lost her wings. And even if she did fly, her kingdom of that sky is taken away from her.

 

Her home.

 

"Is it so bad that I want something for myself before I break down."

 

"Oh dear little one." What a voice, (Y/n)'s whole body had relaxed. It was like she had overheated and she was doused with ice cold water. Speaking of water, her throat is dry and--

 

(Y/n) glanced up, to the monster that shared a cell with Frisk. Toriel had moved while (Y/n) was not looking, even as she sat, Toriel had a great height difference that made the human feel like a child. "You have endured so much. I would love to give you a hug, and these bars won't stop me. Please, come closer."

 

(Y/n)'s hands reached for the vambraces and Toriel took another note of that, "I can't." There, that dryness of her throat had finally displayed itself for the two. She smacked her jaw to at least create some saliva and ease that dryness.

 

"Why not?"

 

"This is the nearest that these things can get me. No matter how much force I put into it, I can not get closer than this distance." (Y/n) lifted her right arm, moving it around to show that she had freedom to do so. But when she stretched it out, at least a foot away, she could fully bring it out. That same force had seized her arm, though she could move her hand.

 

_'But you have the remote, just use it and get that hug you deserve.'_

 

She had inwardly smirked, as well as inwardly grimaced. (Y/n) wants that hug, but then where is the element of surprise if she laid out all of her cards? Now is not the time, maybe after she freed them from this prison...

 

_'By then... and so I shall wait.'_

 

"Those cuffs." Toriel's eyes had squinted at the metal around her forearms, trying to process how an armor can prevent her from moving further. "What..." she didn't even know how to ask it right, but she was glad she didn't need to.

 

 

"Magnetic charge. The vambraces and the bars repel each other." (Y/n) answered, hollowly explaining what she learned. "Apparently, it is attached to me like a magnet. There's this remote that discharges them and they separate into two halves, but they can get back together. And then they can magnetize each vambrace so that I can't do much about my arms."

 

"Not like you need them to kick ass." Frisk commented, both of them had sent the other a knowing smirk while Toriel had tutted the young child.


	10. Chief

"I've been caught up with my life that I have forgotten decorum," (Y/n) leaned back to adjust her hands, they were now situated on the floor and she was leveling most of her weight on it. "I'm (Y/n). I'm your cell guard."

 

"My name is Toriel, I was once the caretaker of the Ruins. But I am now the mother of Frisk."

 

"Ruins?" (Y/n) felt that spark of curiosity and excitement. Some electric tingle had momentarily replaced the fire within her veins.

 

"The Underground!" Frisk piped up with a large grin. "The first place I came unto was the Ruins! And I met mom there at the entrance!"

 

"Really?" She had a gentle smile on her face as she gazed at the child who was bursting with energy, ready to tell all those stories they had about their adventure.

 

"Yeah! Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and New Home."

 

"Tell me everything. I've got time."

 

~~~

 

(Y/n) laid on her back, her arms pillowing her head as she stared at the ceiling. She was thinking of nothing. Even though she should probably go over her battle plan, even after she heard all of Frisk's stories. Which the young child had tuckered themselves out.

 

The youngest is currently cuddling their mother, who is actually petting their hair and silently cooing down at them. Of course, Frisk would speak with a fellow human, that must be normal. But what Toriel doesn't understand was the fact that there were a lot of other humans who seemed to know Frisk, yet they only spoke to (Y/n). And their voice, it didn't sound like they were forcing themselves to speak, it was like they normally talked; one would have thought that after a long time of not using one's voice would lead to hoarseness or the so.

 

"(Y/n)."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Frisk spoke to you. I never heard my child's voice, ever. Is there a reason?"

 

The human woman had hummed in consideration. "It's a tender subject for them. I'm going to explain it to you, so promise me you won't bring it up to them."

 

"You have my honest word."

 

"To make matters clear, I'm not blood-related to Frisk." She started, slightly stretching her limbs to soothe the slight ache of her muscles. "Before, I thought that they did not have the ability to speak. They had done me wrong, though, when they did." (Y/n) idly lay on the ground, Toriel had an eye directly at the human. Their eyes had hardened in some kind of emotion she could not specify as it was intense and had all her fur stand on its ends.

 

" _Help us._ "

 

(Y/n) was too far for Toriel to see that her pupils had constricted due to simply staring at the fire on the torch and the memory that seemed too far from her.

 

" _Please_.."

 

"Fuck off." She thought out loud, though in a quiet voice.

 

And with Toriel's great sense of hearing, she was able to hear those foul words. "Excuse me?"

 

"Sorry, I was talking to the demons inside my head."

 

"There are demons inside your head!?"

 

"It's a metaphor.." (Y/n) explained, pushing herself up to sit. Fixing her headband and tighten it a little, smoothing her hair after doing so. "Anyways, me and Frisk, we've been through thick and thin. Enough that they trust me with their voice. They have this special case of mutism, selective mutism. Although their voice is entirely fine, they are not comfortable speaking with anyone."

 

"How long have you known Frisk?"

 

"I've met them five years ago." She brought up a hand to tap her finger on her chin, deep in thought. "I think... or was it six years ago," (Y/n) tilted her head down and cupped her chin with the same hand. "My sense of time is whacked up."

 

"So as mine."

 

~~~

 

"Oh! Hello Sans, off duty hmm?"

 

"the sun is down, ben said i didn't need to scare crows because they don't have night vision."

 

"So you know Eriya?"

 

"Yeah, I was assigned to help Chief, and Sans was with the Chief when she came."

 

"Who's Chief?"

 

"Master (Y/n), though---"

 

The symphony of clattering silverware had echoed around the small Mess Hall; silence blanketing over every being after the last metal clanged against porcelain. "Master is here!?" And so, the synchrony of exclamations were followed. Sans tilted his head, glancing from his sides then turning to survey his surroundings. Majority of the people present in the room had everything pointed towards Eriya, this monster knew what shone in their eyes; hope. It was the same as what his kind had in their eyes when the barrier was taken down.

 

But unlike monsterkind, these people had their eyes radiating with positivity. He can't lie that against the hope of a human, all of the monsters could not hold a candle. The eyes are windows to the SOUL, and humans have powerful SOULs. Sans espied that all those who perked up at the news of (Y/n) residing in this mansion, they all wore the same collar that he was wearing now.

 

Slaves.

 

And the few monsters that were inside the Hall had a look of pure confusion.

 

"Why is Master here!?"

 

"Is it finally our time! Oh lord, I am so grateful."

 

"Long live Master!"

 

Amid the cheers of happiness, Eriya was trying to calm the muss she had created with her 'pleasant' news. Sans leaned to his side, where Ben sat next to him, who is actually beaming to the influence of everyone. "i don't understand," the skeleton started and Ben now has his attention to Sans. "even the humans from the facility are happy when they first caught sight of (y/n)," his eye lights dimmed, he had been staying there for at least a week already and never had he seen both doors to the hall were pushed wide open. Add that to the sudden bawling of the humans, as of her presence was of promises. "and why do you guys call her 'master'?"

 

"Damn, Sans. You're in the dark if you already spent a day or two with Master--"

 

"Chief!" Eriya slammed her hands on the table which made the plates jump and settle back with another clatter. Sans and Ben flinched from the action, staring wide eyed at the maid. She was heaving, cheeks bright red either from rage or embarrassment they actually did not know. "She would rather appreciate it if she were to be called Chief."

 

"Chief?" Ben repeated, humming in thought, a few seconds later he had nodded his head in affirmation. "Chief suits her better than Master."

 

"you were saying something?

 

"I was saying something?"

 

"huh?"

 

"Huh?"


	11. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple memory aisle amongst a whole library.

_"The horses are going wild!"_

 

_"Hold them!"_

 

_"We're being dragged along!"_

 

_"Put them down!"_

 

_"No!"_

 

_"They're--"_

 

_"You just haven't tamed them properly!"_

 

_"Watch out!"_

 

_(Y/n) tossed a really small pebble up and down her palm. She stood in a river, knee deep as her pants were folded up to mid-thighs. A large rice hat over her head, a loose white drawstring shirt that is obviously not hers with a sleeve falling off one shoulder, and oversized navy blue jumpsuit that held on her shoulders._

 

_As the pebble stayed in the air, (Y/n) maneuvered her hand so that her thumb and index finger pads held the pebble. She giggled and let her fingers flick the stone into her forehead lightly. Her other hand was playing with more small flecks of rocks she had used to scare away the horses from that far of a distance._

 

_"Heehee. I wonder how these pea brains would react if I hit them."_

 

_(Y/n) saw a movement from her peripheral vision, one that she had been anticipating. A family of three had huddled together, stepping away from the mad horses. Men started to bravely shield them away with their own bodies. All of which wearing an uniform of forest green and sunlight yellow._

 

_She picked up another pebble that she held onto, adjusting her arm a little ways up and to the side. The breeze came back, but now she doesn't have time to wait for it to stop. (Y/n) flicked the pebble and she watched it zoom past all the commotion, hitting directly at the man of the small family._

 

_"Bullseye." Muttered under her breath as she saw that man dramatically fall on his back, amusement clearly written on her face. The men around them had went to assist him, leaving the woman and child outside of that circle._

 

_(Y/n) clenched her hands and those fists were placed on her hips, a smirk of triumph hidden underneath the rice hat. "I am so talented." She complimented herself and swept away imaginary dust on her shoulder._

 

_And in that proud moment of hers, something entirely wet and solid had thwacked on her face. (Y/n) instinctively swiped her arm, punching the object away from her. And she watched a fish swim rather fast along the river flow to create distance between them._

 

_"Well that slap was full of **carp**."_

 

_"I'll give you a real one if you don't actually give your disguise any justice."_

 

_"Why am I wearing a rice hat when I'm actually fishing?"_

 

_"Because wearing a veil would really take a lot of attention."_

 

_A man that was at least waist deep into the river had shot his arms out and let his limbs plunge into the waters. He was struggling a little to wrestle with the one he caught, trying to lift it above the water which later on failed and he's awkwardly bent on the knees and by the hips to hug a fish. "Let's see, if I throw this nice catch, would you shut up and do your job?"_

 

_"I am doing my job!" (Y/n) waved subtly to the massive chaos she created. "I have birthed a beautiful distraction."_

 

_"Birthed, yeah right." The man mumbled._

 

_"I got a stone and I'm gonna use it to break your fucking skull, let's see if you can murmur then."_

 

_"Forgive me."_

 

_On the other side of the river, a child watched as the young woman dropped a large stone she had lifted up from the banks before, the water splashed all over her and she lifted a hand to wipe away the water on her face. The child giggled which caught the attention of their mother, "Silence, do you want to anger your Father?"_

 

_"No, Mother." The young one tilted their head down to stare at the ground and bit their lip._

 

_~_

 

_Flop._

 

_Plop._

 

_"Oh, what's this?"_

 

_"HOLY--"_

 

_Plack!_

 

_"By the power of gods," (Y/n) slapped a hand against her mouth, repressing the bile that was jumbling in her stomach. Her throat was constricting painfully as she crouched behind the desk, using her other hand to fan her face. "Ew. Mortal, you got an ample lass and have offsprings. How foul."_

 

_She cleared her throat and shook her head, "Bite your tongue, (Y/n), you will be considered different." Sighing then standing straight up to dust off her clothes._

 

_The door to the office creaked open a little bit before closing in the same quiet manner. (Y/n) swung a leg over the desk so that she half sat on the edge, her left leg still carrying most of her weight. She squared her shoulders, folding her hands on her lap; seemingly trying to look intimidating and all the more business-like._

 

_Moonlight shone down and illuminated the whole office through the windows, casting on the small form that slipped inside. "Hello, little human."_

 

_"I mean human little one."_

 

_"Human one."_

 

_"Little one." (Y/n) closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hello, little one."_

 

_The 'human little one' giggled for a second, but the silence after that was quite unnerving for them. "You're not supposed to be here."_

 

_"I know, I'm here to piss off your dad by making an offer he can never refuse."_

 

_She seems familiar, thought by the youngling._

 

_With that impish countenance--_

 

_'Oh,'_

 

_"Oooh."_

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

_"You're the Lady by the abandoned watch tower. That's why I think I know you from somewhere," They started with their back pressed against the door. Even if the light was shining behind her, the child could see (Y/n)'s face contort with amusement. "When I go horseback riding, I see you at the top of that tower. You have fooled me the first few times I spotted you. But there were days you weren't there at all."_

 

_"I'm a pretty convincing statue, I know," (Y/n) winked and the child giggled. "But my name is not 'Lady by the abandoned watch tower'. More like 'Lady of the Abandoned'. Anyways, I'm (Y/n). And may I know who you are? Unless you want me to call you either Little Human, Human Little One, Human One or Little One."_

 

_"You're amusing for an adult."_

 

_A hand pressed against their chest, a feign look of hurt appeared and she gasped. "I? An adult?" That same hand went up to touch her forehead with the back of her palm. "Woe am I, thy acquaintance hath made rude judgement."_

 

_"You wouldn't be here if you're not an adult. This office is boring."_

 

_"But you're using it as a hiding spot."_

 

_"What child would not?"_

 

_"Mischievous little squirt."_


	12. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s memories shift between the past and present. Not much a long time, but a time when (Y/n) spent her early days with that child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me in this chapter omg... it's so confusing but I know I will be able to structure this way of story telling.
> 
> By the way, check out the simple doodled I've made. I can make a detailed thing but I'm too lazy
> 
> https://aemtha.tumblr.com/post/165615158091/these-are-just-quick-doodles-for-my-fanfic-called

_"Wow! The whole of Kanderuya could be seen from up here!" The child, Faris, had cheered and threw their arms up in air. Past the safety rails where Faris stayed behind, (Y/n) sat at the cornice of the tower which was eight stories high on a small mountain hill. The same tower where the child saw her on, the same horse he had was standing by at the bottom of the hill. "So you're here for the sake of looking over the land?"_

 

_"General view of it, yes." She shrugged her shoulders, her hair cascading from the motion. His light blue eyes stared at her back. The long blood red scarf she wore the last time they met was now wrapped around her neck and the ends hung over her arms to hide at the front. A dull gray long sleeved shirt and black pants with matching running shoes._

 

_Faris threw his arms over the railings, situating his chin on top of the warm metal. "What do you really do? People of the West do not simply waste time here on top of high grounds and take leisure."_

 

_(Y/n) did not turn her head to look at Faris as they conversed. "Are you suggesting I'm a foreigner?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"You aren't wrong then."_

 

_"Aren't you going to tell me your story?"_

 

_"And risk boring you? I rather like your company."_

 

_"You're really fun to be with. For someone who's older than me, you have a sense when everything is at peace - you think it's awkward."_

 

_"I'm not a really social person."_

 

_"Is that so? Or have you never socialize with anyone before?"_

 

_"Meat and potatoes."_

 

_"Meat and potatoes?"_

 

_"It means you hit the target head on."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"So... are you going to tell me or not?"_

 

_"There's nothing much to say right now."_

 

"I don't know where to start."

 

_"I don't seem to understand some stuff myself."_

 

"Now that I think about it, nothing comes into my mind because I feel like whatever that happened to me is insignificant."

 

_"At least tell me something."_

 

"It doesn't matter, I always thought you had an exciting life."

 

_"For starters, I wasn't born a rebel. I was just born."_

 

"I was born a legend, born to be known."

 

_"At first, I really tried to study and all. I made myself a scholar somewhere in the North, but that didn't last me long because apparently I'm encouraging violence."_

 

"Every thing inside my body is fueled by the strength of my instinct and intuition."

 

_"After an unraveling of self revelation, who am I to deny the title I've been given?"_

 

"Hmm. I've got nothing else to say."

 

_"I think that's it."_

 

"You had me, (Y/n). You just can't leave me hanging."

 

_"What the hell, that's it?"_

 

"I'm not a sappy maiden willing to tell my life story. You should know better."

 

(Y/n) lifted her head, her eyes staring at Frisk. The brown haired preteen was staring at her with what seems to be a supporting stance, their thumbs sticking out to tell her she's fine and should continue, a sly grin accompanying it. (Y/n) had this urge to throw her doll shoe at their head.

 

Her eyelids slowly closed, halfway through, her eyes had deceived her. Frisk tilted their head as they watched (Y/n) rub her eyelids and having them peeled back really wide as if she couldn't believe something.

 

Blond.

 

Instead of brown hair that reached the child's shoulder and let's not forget the fringes, she could see blond, dirty blond to be exact. It was tied back, and those that were either too short or simply does not obey were sticking out.

 

(Y/n) groaned and shut her eyes tight, pressing her palms against the eyelids.

 

"(Y/n)?"

 

"Give me a moment.."

 

"(Y/n)."

 

"Frisk," She growled, soon she sighed and said in a low yet gruff for her natural melodic voice, obviously trying not to be rude to the child. "Please." (Y/n) was given the peace of silence, though not without the terse feeling of questions floating around the teen that is prepared to barrage her if proven the chance to do so. As she opened her mouth to somehow explain, the door behind her creaked open and bathed her with the light outside of the room.

 

"Chief."

 

Ugh, (Y/n) did not have the right mind to handle with this.

 

"Eriya."

 

"Our Lord demands your presence."

 

And there goes that impending headache. "Your Lord," (Y/n) corrected. "It's just that he bought my rights, so of course he's going to demand a lot from me." Though, she stood up and stretched her arms which resulted for a few bones to pop back into their positions as well as her muscles slightly loosening. With a clenched fist, she smacked her lower back while her feet dragged themselves to stand before the maid.

 

"Aight, lead the way, lassie."

 

Eriya closed the door behind (Y/n), leading her further in the hallway to the left. Since (Y/n)'s arms were still free, she laced them behind her head. As Eriya panicked thinking of what to say, (Y/n) absentmindedly stared at the carpet floor she walked upon.

 

"How many meals have you eaten?"

 

Great, wonderful job Eriya! She could happily melt in the lava of Mt. Perya. Good thing (Y/n) thought nothing of it. "I lost count after three," she shrugged her shoulders even though Eriya couldn't see the action. "I mean, it's a miracle I can salvage something of a real meal for a day."

 

"Is it that much of a hassle?"

 

"Would anyone want to serve a wanted woman? Would anyone dare to be involved when it comes to someone like me?" (Y/n) countered, she was not angry, not at all. Contemplative rather as she thought of types of people; the willing, the coward, and the neutral. Oh this woman met a lot of people, and she was able to categorize them in those sections.

 

Those who helped.

 

Those who fled.

 

And those who just watched then walked away.

 

Eriya stood to the side when she saw two men who were assigned to do the next task. Beads of sweat came out from her pores even though it was quite chilly in the hallway. (Y/n) was too engulfed with her staring that she immediately bumped into one of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're entirely confused, the italicized portions are part of a memory; the interaction between Faris and (Y/n). Please don't hate on Faris, I've kept his presence a minimum. Anyway, those with the normal style is the interaction between (Y/n) and Frisk. So it's a merge of the past and present, later on within the story, I hope you guys would understand the connection between Frisk and Faris.


	13. This is my victory, document it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel hosted a party, guess who's it for.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Sans gets to talk to that one monster he could never much find a way to connect with. 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> (Y/n) is so badass

**Slight mentions of abuse and violence. Maybe not slight, you guys might even think much of it, but still. Just to get it out there.**

**BUT IF IT IS SEEN AS ABUSE AND VIOLENCE, I HAVE OBVIOUSLY WARNED YOU. I don't know how to summarize this chapter ong.**

 

 

  
(Y/n) had foreseen this, she really did, but that didn't mean she had the power to stop it. Her screams would give that away-- the lack of them actually, it was way past the point to grin at the pain or bite your lip to hold it in and further along the lines of no chance at all to take a breath. Her whole body spasmed in the hold of the two men. She could have sworn they were familiar to her, but she can't say anything because all brutes were the same to her.

 

Admittedly taller than her, their biceps and triceps were the same size of her head. Obviously stupid than any other half-wit she ever encountered. She feels absolute pity on them, they have the strength but they also have unnecessary pride to go along with. It seems that their human brains and sense of logic was replaced with piles of bullshit.

 

Wasted potentiality, if only she could persuade her with her own opinions. Sigh, if only she could use words easy for them to understand.

 

Speaking of familiarity, the way they held her was the same as the way those two guards in the facility dragged her in the slave waiting for pickup area. The only difference is that she was being electrocuted to the verge of dying due to suffocation rather than death by electrocution.

 

The scent of burning skin had (Y/n) believing that it emitted from the skin around her neck. She knew this smell, she absolutely hated it, it's worst when it came from her. Ugh, all that wonderful food from before is catching up to her, she thought she crapped it all during the last potty break.

 

Think, (Y/n).

 

Let this fuel your energy.

 

What the actual fuck, (Y/n)!?

 

We are losing energy enough.

 

please... stop.

 

Eriya had escaped the whole ordeal between the two men and (Y/n), she did not have enough guts to simply take on the sight of her collar at work for a second time. Since she was brisk with her steps, she stood in front of a large set of doors at the North wing where the event halls were located. Which was opposite of where the cellar was in the estate.

 

She heard at least two screams coming from that person before it was extremely quite. A knock was set against the wood, slightly hard enough only for someone who stood near the door could hear. "Eriya, is that you?"

 

"Yes, it's me. She's almost here, please unlock the doors."

 

"Just give a slight push and we'll open it for you."

 

"Thank you."

 

Behind those doors, there were four people waiting for the exact moment to present the very person that was dedicated for this celebration. Inside the hall was filled with men and women in formality. They wore suits and gowns, spoke in pretentious accents and acted high-mindedly. Maids and butlers went on to fix anything irregular like the out of placed utensil after a child simply put it down on the table, picking up a fallen napkin and dexterously folding it like a shell to lay it back on the table; weird as it may be, but that is the life of a normally wealthy Kanderuyan.

 

The slaves had the harder task of serving food and receiving the blunt end of insults with a few throws of clumped meals. Sans is thankful for having a tray to shield his face, he definitely does not want something shoved into his eye sockets or nasal cavity; it is empty space for a reason.

 

The skeleton monster stood to the side, holding the circular tray right in front of his chest. Vigilant even though he looked like he could hardly care about the humans. Ben was nowhere near this reception as he was just the household gardener, and what gardener would be here for?

 

In replace of his presence, a slave stood next to him. Though this slave is not under Gabriel's name, Sans is not sure if he's blessed or cursed by that fact. His eye lights stared at the very slave who is uncharacteristically silent. "what kind of torture had you been through?"

 

"Different human kinks." The suave voice that usually gave Sans the chills of 'let me kill' was replaced with an impassive tone.

 

Sans' eye sockets widened and he turned his head to fully acknowledge the monster. "you--"

 

"I became a sex bot, yes." The monster nodded their head solemnly.

 

There was an awkward silence between them, Sans didn't know how to approach this carefully, he also lost the ability to find something funny about it. "i... i didn't know you have..."

 

"Don't talk like that, Sans. We also doubted that a skeleton can breed, but you don't see me vocalizing it."

 

"sorry." He didn't even know if he can acknowledge his name, Mettaton. He looked exactly the same, though without the bright shine in his glorious eyes for fame and whatbot. heh, whatbot, good job sans.. Anyway, they weren't exactly friends back in the Underground, the population was enough for everyone to know each other but also enough that they wouldn't be close friends.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Sans' skull features scrunched as he was 'saved' from the awkward conversation by the Man of the Estate. Gabriel stood on a circular platform that was situated in the middle of the hall, it had at least added his height with four feet up. The man wore a pristine white three piece suit, a gold tie tucked inside the vest and dress shoes that was plated with freaking gold and painfully reflected light to various people. In his left hand was a useless wooden staff that stood up to his waist, obviously just a prop; it was being waved in the air as if his voice did not instantly take the attention of everyone in the room.

 

"As my patient guests, having to travel here in the rurality of the West, I am happy to announce that the world's nuisance is dancing in my palm. I have taken the challenge of housing the world's most dangerous being known to man."

 

"Humans disgust me."

 

"i believe you," Sans commented, his 'natural' grin had shifted to a grimace. "though i can be persuaded."

 

"I would have thought you are to hold a grudge stronger than mine. Knowing you.."

 

"eh, can't hold a grudge too long. that's a skeleton of work."

 

"Of course..."

 

"-- May I present to you, (Y/n)."

 

The noise died, the atmosphere had suddenly felt thinner when everyone sounded like they all had an intake of a breath. The large oak doors that took two people to pull open just one side, creaked as three people stepped in, well two had to carry the weight of one person. It had been seventeen days since Sans last saw her, generally she appeared to be fine, but he can spot the black patches from her neck that crawled to her jaw and even her cheeks. The monster beside him had checked on him from of corner of his eyes when he heard him growl lowly. "Do you know that human, Sans?" Mettaton queried.

 

"i know her, doesn't exactly mean we're friends."

 

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

 

"if you're implying that i hate this human, then you have it wrong."

 

Her head bobbed up and down as the two men traversed to where Gabriel stood. It was so quiet that everyone could hear her erratic breathing, Sans was entirely surprised she is still barely holding on what with the burnt skin and all. "Good evening, (Y/n)! Welcome to your party!"

 

(Y/n) coughed three huge hacks of pain and by the incoming fourth, she forced to stop doing anymore. Blood pooled in her mouth, her tongue swirling it in a motion for preparation. She lifted her chin up to glare into Gabriel's eyes, quickly spitting the blood into his face. A maid hurriedly brought a napkin to him, he took it from her hands and used it to wipe away the blood. His hand dug into his pocket and pressed a button to a remote.

 

At that command, her collar vibrated to life and sent her a shock. Startled by the pain she endured for at least five minutes not too long ago, the only thing she did was letting out a literal blood curdling scream that sent waves of unpleasing shivers down every slave's spine.

 

And the humans laughed, they broke their silence by portraying their humor, their joy. They found amusement to (Y/n)'s suffering, these kinds of people make him sick. Sans noticed that somehow her shrieks had changed, it was close to a war cry now. Her leg shot up to do an axe kick, one hit from the underside of his jaw and another to the top of his head which almost had him stumbling down the floor. (Y/n) couldn't breathe, her hands tried to grasp something. The action of need, as if she could hold onto air.

 

The collar's power subsided and stopped, (Y/n) had greedily sucked in her needed air. Although it felt like the shocks had melted her muscles and maybe her bones, she thought that the heat had dispersed the colds of her body. She doesn't know anymore, she hope she didn't become a masochist, by the ever loving powers of the gods. Maybe she felt like her body is loose and all, but she can'T FUCKING BREATHE.

 

"Drop her."

 

"Ack." (Y/n) hissed as she flopped on the ground. Gabriel lifted his foot and stomped on the back of her head.

 

"There may be a hint of fear from everyone in this room, but I shall give you a presence of assurance as she is entirely in my control. Feel free to take a picture of my victory."

 

"This man, I may be egotistical and all, but what the hell."

 

"dude, same."

 

~

 

The night went on with flashes of light and clicking sounds of cameras, taking photos of various people simply acting as if they have conquered a mighty boss. (Y/n) bit her tongue and pursed her lips. There was ringing, she's confused whether it came from her ears or just a trick of her mind. She could have sworn that this ring was like that of Father Un's gong for meditation. Ugh, even in the short time of annoyingly playing with the jaws of death, Father's meditation still pisses her off. Oh, there goes the ringing's partner, the freaking vibration of a hit. Okay, now she understands the ringing. It's as if her head's a hollow metal and there's this force that hits on it in resulting to this kind of ringing. But why is it the fucking sound that usually gives off peace? She's nowhere near that level of enlightenment.

 

Stay away, I don't need you to organize my being. RAWR.

 

Light, fear me.

 

There was a slave standing in (Y/n)'s direct sight, it was a monster. To her, it looked like a robot turtle with a pond on its back. She's never been so confused ever, but that didn't have her think less of it. It's actually quite, watching its tail wind up and the water inside the tank on its back seemed like an awesome whirlpool. The rubber ducky-- hold on it flapped its wing, the rubber ducky must be the squishy one or (Y/n) is going to have a fit that there are monsters made out of rubber or plastic. She needs someone to assure her that there would be a difference between doll monsters and doll-like humans.

 

To what she could see and understand, this little monster is cleaning a knocked over plate. A stolid look on its face, or what she thinks is a face, even though it is passionately scrubbing on the mess. She doesn't know if something's wrong with her, but the image before her processed that the monster was making the spilt food rather spotless until it shines and not exactly picking up the food from the floor. It was doing its job, making sure that they weren't in the way of anyone who needed to move around. Right before her very eyes, a socialite had intentionally walked right into Woshua and they both tumbled. Woshua got up and probably apologized, the ringing in her head had blocked out all words spoken by the monster as well as the noble's, but her eyes were sharp and focused on the raised hand.

 

It's up, above his head, fingers spread wide and the palm is to be used for the hit. The man leaned forward to the small stature of the monster. Everyone around them watched, they simply did so as if it was some beautiful soap opera. The people surrounding her were too busy trying to strike a pose, those two men were standing a little ways behind.

 

What should she do?

 

Her hands are free, though her body is sore.

 

Faster, (Y/n).

 

A pointed heel is digging into her hair and pressing on her head, the woman's dress hung low enough that the hem would brush every time she adjusted her posture. There was another woman just an inch away from her face, she had hair that reached her ankles, waaay too long for the normal.

 

Come on, (Y/n).

 

If I were to use these brutes, they won't freaking feel a thing. Like being hit by a moth.

 

Her teeth bit her bottom lip and she took a deep breath.

 

One, two, three.

 

(Y/n) shot her right arm up, tugging on the woman's hair hard and had her stumbling backwards. Continuing on to bump against the other woman and they fell off the small circular stage. She got up to her feet, legs slightly bent to anchor her on the ground. Swinging the same arm to grip on the wrist of the man a few steps away from her, everyone were on edge as (Y/n) flipped him over and threw him to the noble.

 

(Y/n) slumped right after that maneuver since she relied on her adrenaline rush, the other man had slipped both arms under her armpits and pressed her on a Nelson chokehold. "You... you can humiliate me all you want, degrade my humanity, taint my innocence... but I will not let you do so to people who are entirely blameless. To me, hell if I care -- to others, I will raise hell."

 

A twitch of her eyebrow and a quick beat later, she threw her head back and strained her eyes to stare at the man who had her in his arms. "Just because you can mock me with muscles doesn't mean that I can't overpower you."

 

"Let me have my moment that I am stronger than any woman."

 

"No."

 

"You're not exactly doing anything."

 

"Why don't I charge you with high intensity levels and let's see how you fucking fare.."

 

"Sans."

 

"Introduce me to her."

 

"what? just because people can shimmy into your pants doesn't mean i can shimmy you through that crowd. gabriel won't let us talk to her."

 

"Rude." Mettaton grumbled light-heartedly. "But tell me, who is she?"


	14. Round 1 : Lizard vs Chicken. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Sans is actually sassy.
> 
> Sans and Mettaton are trying to be friends. (I am actually laughing and cringing at this part)
> 
> Oh...
> 
> ROUND 1
> 
> Fight between lizard and chicken starts now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is it just me or am I loving Mettaton who is not portrayed as a pretentious little prick of a bot. Though maybe I see fanfics that are showing the positive side of Mettaton, but like I am showing that Mettaton changed when he finally reached the ground. So yeah, Mettaton does not talk about himself all the time here in my story.

(Y/n) has her hands over her eyelids, though it did nothing for the light that remains to flicker in her retina, it gave her a peace in mind that she is shielded away from those harsh flashes. Right, peace in mind, she thought. After she had that little fit of rage about enlightenment and all. She's a dragon for fuck's sakes.

 

"Agh, I think I've seen two Big Bangs explode right before my eyes."

 

"Are you alright?" Asked one little girl as the entire group of slaves that are human, inside the room had gathered around where (Y/n) was. The monster slaves were with her, but the humans crowded around (Y/n) and they just stayed to the sides. Apparently, in the middle of the night, (Y/n) was able to use a corner of the hall as a recovery area. She had slapped anyone who came near her that tried to stop her, able to hit square in the face while her eyes were closed. Though she stole all the potted plants with one eye open, like some kind of weird pirate that finds her treasures in freaking greeneries rather than gold. She used those large pots to create some kind of barricade in a spur of the moment. And in that duration, she had turned her back on everyone and proclaimed that she would entertain them again once she could **'see gravity'**.

 

"That's impossible. You're supposed to be blind if you saw the Big Bang, actually, merely witnessing it would lead you to death."

 

(Y/n) did not need to raise her head and check who had the nerve to comment about her metaphor. There was only one other slave she knew that could even do so. "I will burn your grace to ashes."

 

"You can't burn something that is meant to be on fire."

 

"Light is never meant to be on fire." (Y/n) brought up her hands to hold over her head as if it is used to protect her mind from self-destructing.

 

"But fire is light."

 

"For the beauty of the cosmos," and so her eyelids flutter open to instantly take her sight on to the person she was talking to, she could vaguely remember that Eriya called them 'Ja'. "that is not how logic works, birdbrain."

 

"Hah, some lowlife beast like you would talk about logic. I'm sure that isn't what's in your mind right now." The honey gold irises had glared right back with an intensity that continued provoking the woman.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm actually listing various possibilities on how to kill you in the most logical manner, as in I could actually kill you in a sense." (Y/n) had a wide grin on her face and she used one hand to knock her knuckles against the clay pot she leaned her back on. "For example, if I let you say aloe to my little ferned here, would it be beleafable that it just got over excited and smacked you in the head over and over dill it had you bleeding to death."

 

"You can not do that."

 

"But my friend was too excited. How could you blame me."

 

"Halftime, halftime!" A hand was waved right in front of their faces, how they did not notice that they could practically kiss with the distance between them, they could not obviously remember. Though they wanted to instantly recoil away from each other, they both weighed that they need to see whoever dared to their intermediary. The arm was entirely wood, according to the discernment of what seems like a rough texture that could easily be thought of as tree bark. Awkward juts of small branches and leaves were seen as well. Continuing on to check the rest of the being's body, the 'skin' is not consistent and there are areas where the wood is darker and other areas would be lighter. This being had no hair, well someone made out of wood would normally not have hair anyway.

 

"Groot." (Y/n) instantaneously called out, Ja had turned back to her with a look of disapproval. After the short period of time on which (Y/n) deliberately ignored the face, Ja went back to stare at the wood/tree monster thing.

 

"Guardian... Who are you under?"

 

"Are you stupid?" This time, it was (Y/n)'s turn to give the other a look of disappointment, but it ended up as a resting bitch face. "This one's from Time or Wisdom."

 

"You're assuming, hothead."

 

"It's not assuming if I know this element, I just so happen to forget who he's under."

 

They underwent the same bickering, the topic of which is never to be understood by the other slaves. Sans had sat on the ground, his back against the wall and living up to his usual reputation of being the dead or rather looking like the dead. "I am loving this drama," the robot next to him commented at some point, Mettaton had his knees bent so that he could wrap his arms around his legs. "I wonder if I could use this as a basis. I should ask them later." He hummed to himself.

 

Mettaton whipped his head back and hit the wall, the reason was because his hands were clasped around someone else's and there was a face that would have their nose pressed with Mettaton's if he did not move. "Please do! I need you to help me stop them, I don't know what else could take their attention without having to fight each other." It was the same monster that tried to separate the two earlier.

 

"Don't touch me. Stop touching me. Fuck." Mettaton growled as he shook his arms and slipped away from their grasp. Inwardly shivering from the unwanted contact even though it's from another monster, he had been through so much already that he rather hate physical contact. Unconsciously rubbing his limbs, scooting a little ways away from the monster.

 

"you know pal, we don't really want to bark at the **wrong tree** here. and that's like the wild over there."

 

"My fear is that they will go in an all out war if we don't stop them now." This time, the wood monster had reached out to take Sans' hand, but he already used that hand to point to the two, seemingly saving himself from the obvious awkward he predicted.

 

"if i wanted to know what the weather was like, i would stick my head outside. if i wanted to partake a war, i would have continued to fight for us monsters and our freedom. if i wanted to get myself killed, then i would jump in the middle of those two and try to stop them. but you don't see me doing anything right now."

 

"That was the most words I have heard from you, like this is more than all the things you have said to me in my lifetime," Mettaton said, a pout on his mechanical lips. His head turned and he had pouted at the monster in front of him. "You should be thankful."

 

"what?" Sans scowled and he shook his head at Mettaton.

 

"What?" The robot monster replied with the same confusion, obviously trying to be innocent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) ironically hides behind the person she argued with earlier. Now picking a fight with a woman and later on, that woman's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, my life is so stressful. Time to procrastinate.
> 
> At the end of this chapter, there will be a translation to the language used in the story.

"-- I bet your chicken wings won't taste good."

 

"You wish, barbarian. I don't think reptilian meat would taste good either."

 

"We're--"

 

"Oh, (Y/n)~"

 

Oh no.

 

Until now, Ja and (Y/n) argued about anything possible enough to be used as a conversation starter. Before, the two were sitting on the ground. Later on, they stood on their toes, literally trying to up the other. And by up the other, they're in the aggressive process of making themselves look bigger, taller and possibly scarier than the other.

 

As (Y/n) was about to make a comeback from Ja's insult, a voice resounded behind her. The roll of her name with that sort of purr had her tense up, as if a bucket of ice cold water drenched her. Shivers crawled under her skin and she also did not need to see this person just to know who they were. She didn't think that SHE would be here at this day.

 

"Come, (Y/n)~~ to your beloved sister-in-law." A woman with platinum blonde hair that curled around her face and bounced on her shoulders as she swayed in place. Her pale skin emphasized by the navy blue turtle neck gown which had long sleeves that even stretched beyond her hands. The coral color of her lipstick was the only makeup on her face, save for the few glitters that were scattered on her cheeks and edges of her eyes. Oh, her eyes, they were a warm honey gold; a set that would have you staring with envy and stupefaction.

 

To everyone's surprise, those who were witnesses to the altercation between Ja and (Y/n), they observed (Y/n)'s face twist into that of horrification then to absolute fury and as those contortions represent her emotions, she had fled behind Ja and clung to their figure. Her lips pulled back to bare her teeth and hiss at the person who went to snatch her in their arms though only got through with air.

 

Ja expeditiously slapped a hand on (Y/n)'s wide open mouth. Obscuring the distinct teeth (Y/n) has and Ja mysteriously knew that she had those. If one had taken a good glance on the inside of her mouth, they would see that her set of teeth is a lot more pointy than it should be. Enough that they can conclude she leaned on the carnivorous side rather than the omnivorous. " _Agg rief. Kwe, hay nie ik-ikonde hisshisu aow aowena_." Ja's voice gruff when they spoke in an unknown language, the manner denotes they are masculine, though the way their tongue rolled with every consonant can imply femininity.

 

(Y/n) whined like a mutt and took a step away from Ja, pursing her lips then let her tongue peek through to between those lips to assuage their dryness. " _Lye-uy. Hiaangga_." Her articulation, although not understood by anyone other than Ja, had a sense that everyone knows what she's talking about. Which felt weird for the monsters, it's as if they knew of the argot, but suddenly forgot how to even.

 

" _Ingjao_."

 

Sans' eye sockets squinted and he stared at the main direction of where Ja and (Y/n) were, but he didn't see them. He can comprehend whatever slipped past their lips regardless of the lingo, not enough that he could decipher word per word, but he had the a few points of it. He doesn't know what to focus more: the fact that his intuition extends to perceiving a knowledge he didn't know existed, or their actual conversation. Even when they used a different dialect, they still insulted each other... more like one-sided affront-ation.

 

**fire**

 

**fangs**

 

**humans**

 

**instincts**

 

**beast**

 

"Bondman, what are you doing over there?"

 

He didn't know that Mettaton, a robot monster with parts that are already toughened by flexible metal that Alphys used, could tense up. And that simple fact had made Sans snap out of his blank state of confusion to stare up at the woman beyond the setup of plantation barrier. Her tone of voice was different than the one she used when she spoke to (Y/n).

 

"Resting, ma'am." Came Mettaton's reply, pushing himself on his feet then bowed his head.

 

"Hmm," a smirk spread across her lips. "You're smarter than an hour ago. Good thing you made up for it now since you're going to use that energy tonight more than ever."

 

Robots can literally pale even behind cameras, now Sans can't help but feel a little guilty for always criticizing whenever Papyrus repeatedly watched him in television. The skeleton monster thanked the stars that he didn't get the life of the one next to him which seemed like really hectic and tiring.

 

"Haniel!" (Y/n) pointed an accusing finger on the woman who called her 'sister-in-law', hooking her other arm around Ja's neck which made them bend down a little to accommodate her shorter stature, though she still stood a little behind Ja. "What are you even doing here!?"

 

"What? Could I not celebrate the fact that you are a part of us?"

 

"As a slave," she snorted, her arm was pushed off Ja's shoulder and she stumbled forward. "It's nice for you to consider it, with all the things you do in the South." (Y/n) said, her words were meant for gratitude, but it came out as the exact opposite.

 

"Oh honey," (Y/n) never felt so betrayed by some sweet luxury when 'Haniel' had used such a nickname on her. "I'll do anything for you."

 

"Ew no, no thanks." She wore a comical expression with her face scrunched up in a form of dissensus.

 

~~~

 

It was entertaining for both human and monster, slave and freeman, to watch the 'woman' of the night assert her way through Haniel's desire to initiate physical contact with her. (Y/n) would kick pots to create some kind of hindrance for Haniel, she would also pull Ja in front of her in case she thinks that the Master of the household's older sister can actually reach her. All the while ignoring the nonbinary human as they tried to shake off their hold and might as well want to rip out their arms from their respective sockets.

 

"Sister, enough."

 

Ja took a step back, effectively bumping against (Y/n) who stumbled and the only one who was seen on the ground with confusion written all over her face as she stared up at the ceiling. Trying to mask their sudden submissive behavior, Ja let out a loud snort, staring down at the fallen human. "You suck." Was their great insult.

 

"Idiot, I knew what happened," (Y/n) rolled on her side and pushed herself up to take a seat on the marble tiles, her extremely warm hands cooled a little with the help of the marble. "Are you scared?"

 

" _Ingjau, sauuhi? Ki-ikkra-myi?_ "

 

Yes, she has a tongue for it, but that doesn't mean she is a total expert on it. This is the first day in such a long time since she was able to talk to t someone using this dialect, and so she had to squint slightly as she processed the translation of the words from Qotwaligu to English. "Beast, why? Not are you?" and from there, she shifted those words to make a proper sentence. "Why, beast? Are you not?"

 

_'Am I not... what?'_

 

_'What did I say?'_

 

**Sca--**

 

_'Son of a bitch.'_

 

"Michael." Haniel pouted as she twirled on her heels and let them click on the floor when she situated her feet a little ways a part and placing a hand on her hip. "What did you just say?"

 

Michael shook his head as he crossed his arms and said, "Nothing." It seems that his dirty blond hair was swept back earlier, but now it looks like it had been combed through thoroughly and it wasn't by the use of a brush. Some fringes is now caressing his forehead and some strands would poke his eye. The sky blue dress shirt he wore had its sleeves rolled up past the crook of his elbow, the muscles of his arm would slightly be restricted by the clothing as he reach his hand up to flick his hair back. Over his dress shirt is a light brown vest that matches his slacks, and a navy blue tie underneath the vest.

 

"I'm not scared of Ja, how much more am I scared of you?" (Y/n) said and she was sure she heard Michael's neck snapping to glare at her, her intuition tells her that it was him giving the nasty eyes on the back of her head.

 

"(Y/n)." Ja scolded.

 

"Bite me."

 

"We don't bite."

 

"And I'm not a lizard, yeah right."

 

"(Y/n)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language spoken by Ja, (Y/n) and Michael is totally made up. I didn't just randomly type letters to make their dialogue, it was actually from my earlier drafts of some of my stories that were never posted.
> 
> Don't worry, later on in the story, everything will unravel as to why Sans can somehow understand the language. Eheehehehe. I'm excited! Thank you for reading this story.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey, fire breath, you shouldn't bare your fangs on humans." - Ja
> 
> "Oh, sorry. Instinct." - (Y/n)
> 
> "You beasts..." - Ja
> 
> "Why? Are you not, beast?" - Michael


	16. This halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that (Y/n) sees Gabriel in another light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for once I was able to draft the whole story... in my mind. And I've realized how angsty it is and there is hardly any fluff in this... unless you can squint through my implications. 
> 
> I am saying sorry since I seemed to forgot to mention that I am prioritizing the story first before the romance. I find it better because love is not always the fuel needed by someone just to keep things going. Maybe further on, but not now. If you guys read this note, please comment how you find the story, if it's too dragging and if you guys can lose your interest because of all the sides. Yeah, I know, I get pissed at orignal characters too, but then I just can't make every character of Undertale just appear and make them some kind of character they are not.
> 
> Anyways... please talk to me if you have anything to say. But don't just downright say my story is shit, I've poured every bitter tears I have into this.

__

 

'Sleepy...' (Y/n) yawned as she stared at the dew of the grass beneath her feet. Her forearms pressed together because of the cuffs when they were willed to connect. Her eyelids drooped as she was close to falling forward. Actually, she was being held again by dumb and dumber. If it weren't for them, she would have a mouthful of dirt in her mouth and she would have left it at that in favor of a good amount of rest she deserves.

It hurts, it hurts so much. Flash after flash above her head, taking her image of having her bent down as if bowing to someone. Her self-esteem, something she didn't need to take a second to think about before, is at risk of dying right now. She has to be strong with her head raised up high, but she's so tired. These feelings contradicted each other and she would have to shake those thoughts away because she can't hear herself.

But those aren't the only things in her mind, she didn't want to be separated by the other slaves even though the sight of them had her blood boiling for the want of freeing these victims of abuse, she didn't want to be separated by the nobles that were earlier harassing her because she was 'subdued'. The reason for those wants were standing around her, more like standing around the men holding her. Gabriel, in all his stupid glory, was having fun with playing poke the slave with his cane. Michael would then busy himself with a large branch he somehow managed to have one held in his hand, delighting himself with his brother's game. Unlike Gabriel who would poke her sides and frequently her butt cheeks, Michael would jab his stick straight between those butt cheeks and then proceed to nudge her breasts.

(Y/n) had to repress her reaction of screaming out 'Dude!! No!' Having an unidentified object meddling in places they should not be is downright rude and just... no. She was hiding her growl, but she didn't exactly do a good enough job as it made her chest rumble with the suppressed sound. Which was clearly noticed by Michael, and with a smirk, he put more effort in annoying her.

Mettaton watched in dismay, what seemed to be the only human-- other than Frisk-- he liked ever since he met the race was being toyed with right before his synthetic eyes. This robot monster extraordinaire was standing behind his master, who was genuinely chastising her brothers who were mistreating a lady no matter if she is a slave or not. And what better way to deny their sister's lecture by pestering the slave more than they have done before. "I swear, if I get the chance, I'm going to poke the shit out of you guys in your sleeps that you won't even know what hit you." (Y/n) muttered under her breath and wriggled in the two men's grasp even with her sleep hazed mind.

"You won't even get to do shit, beast." Michael snorted.

"Fucking sleep with one eye open and you'll see."

~~~

(Y/n) passed out, her need for sleep won over her need to lash out on the two brothers. It was an hour that she was lifted while she slept, an hour before the crowd finally dispersed and left her in the mercy of their power. It was quiet when Gabriel led the way inside the mansion, the two men who held (Y/n) followed and after them was Mettaton who kept his head down and at the end of the line were Haniel and Michael.

A beat ticked on a door when Gabriel walked close to it, his fingers were the ones responsible to making such sounds. He stood beyond the doorway and waved a hand to gesture the two men to go right ahead. "Throw her, if you want. Makes it easier for all of us to wake her up. On second thought, just cast her in and leave."

Thrown she was, top of the head smacked through the doors and they parted for her body with a quick swing and a loud boom when they hit against the walls. She skidded along the floor, eyes wide open and her mouth letting out silent screams. She lifted her head up a little to stretch her neck, and there were unpleasant cracks coming from them. Gabriel strolled inside without a care in the world.

"Gabby! That is not how you treat a lady! Much less yours!"

"But I didn't touch her." He defended himself as he brought his hands up, a gesture to show that they are clean and he didn't do anything.

(Y/n) brought both her hands to the main spot that got hit by the wood. She was sure that a bump would form, but that's it. 'Finally,' she thought. 'My body is shifting correctly.' This form may be strong for a human, but it is revoltingly frail for someone like (Y/n). Her eyes stared up at the form that crouched before her. He had his vest unbuttoned, his tie just hanging over his shoulders and three buttons unclasped from the top. His head was down and his rather long hair obscured his eyes, but (Y/n) could still see them, she could still see it. She struggled; the headache, the bruises that is about to cross her shoulders, the scratches on the visible skin, they didn't matter. And when she managed to push herself up to come face to face with Michael, he could see it. The angles of their tilted heads had given this sort of challenge between the two.

This herald is looking down upon me like some worm.

This serpent has the nerve to bring its head up.

"Cael. Your Halo."

A smug smirk displayed on (Y/n)'s face when Michael had to inevitably look away. He pulled back and stood up abruptly, walking to the farthest corner away from her. Though it was slapped right away when Gabriel backhanded her cheek, her head snapping to the side. "Talking about humiliation to my guests. Acting as if you are above me."

"Frankly, I am."

Her body was roughly pushed back, falling flat on her back with such grace. "Your smart mouth is not needed, please throw it away."

"Oh, but Gabriel, you paid a hefty amount of money for me without even knowing the free add-ons? Tsk tsk. You should read the labels." (Y/n) cooed, then she let out a loud laugh. Pushing her body to do a roll so that she would evade the next hit. She sat up with not effort and having an aura of condescending as she gazed at Gabriel. "Just because you got me at the first two tries doesn't mean you'll be having a hundred percent precision and accuracy of actually doing it again."

"You speak of words that mean nothing," Gabriel shook his head, his hand slipping into his pocket and holding his ever handy remote that is the bane of her existence. "But, I'm sure that you're getting tired of this.. Maybe I should torture a Froggit..."

A Froggit. What the hell is a Froggit?

"I don't know who that is, but I'm going to be mad for their sake."

"Oh right, you're too caught up in the monarchy's asses that you couldn't assess that there are monsters around you."

"Nah, the real monster is standing right in front of me and I know I should never turn my back on it."

"How about that skeleton monster, you seem close when I watched it react to your pain."

Sans.

She didn't get to talk to him due to Ja and these brats.

Sans.

He who is afraid of one hit.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but maybe I will. He isn't technically the first dust in my hands."

(Y/n) did not understand, first dust? Is that a new term for dirt? To kill...

"I will destroy this collar-"

"And you'll what, Hellfire?"

(Y/n)'s countenance hardened as she was called such. Gabriel had a cheshire grin and he lifted a hand to point to his side. Her eyes scanned through where it landed, on a robotic form that she only noticed now.

"Be careful, we have company."


	17. How do you know if a human is alive??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) faints in Sans' arms and yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that I would be dragged out of my bed on days I seriously needed rest?
> 
> So apparently my mom thought it would relax me by bringing me to the mountains after a stressful month. Like I was not prepared.
> 
> And I don't even know if it helped me or not.

i am guarding a window.

this is stupid.

Sans' eye sockets peeled open, blinking away the drowsiness. Beyond the glass pane, he saw absolutely nothing. It's like staring at the color black, waiting for some kind of portal to open right before him. The 'hello motherfucker!' type of thing. The tasks assigned to him are so weird. But, he can do a new trick, he can sleep while standing up.

which is quite the feet for him.

hah

He heard a shaky sigh to his far right, when he turned to the side, (Y/n) stood by an intersection of the hallway he's in and wherever she came from. It seems that she hasn't noticed him so far, but she looks like she's lost her breath or something near to that with the way her chest would expand and contrast quickly. "(y/n)?"

She responded by raising her head from staring down at the ground, her eyes landing on his form. "Hey! Sans!" (Y/n) had a smile on her lips, her enthusiasm contradicted with the state the rest of her body was in. She was taking short but steady steps towards him. A hand dragged itself across the wall, a manner she had done to her feet as well. Sans could deduct that she is using the wall for support with every need to lean a little closer to it after a few shiftings.

"you don't look okay.." Sans verbalized his implication of worry, turning his back on the window he had been staring (maybe not) for quite some time.

"Geez," She wheezed out, what must be a chuckle came out dry and lame. "Way to flatter my girly bits."

"i'm not joking."

"You're too serious, Sans." (Y/n) used her other hand to supposedly flick his forehead, but her muscles had other things to say. Her hand couldn't be lifted up without straining her whole body and her fingers pinched his skeleton cheek. She knew that his bones were a little malleable than usual, expressive even, but actually being able to pull it slightly... now that's something you can't find any explanation to this mind blowing information. "Oh oh! Squuiiii-eeeeshy." (Y/n) cooed and smushed her palm against the whole cheek, she let go of the wall and let both hands compress. She made circular motions with those hands, Sans' cheeks molded along with her gestures like cold and rough dough.

"uhh, thanks?" Seconds later, (Y/n) stopped and slid her hands down, her arms actually wrapping around his neck as her head dropped to lay on his shoulder. "(y/n)?" He seriously did not know what to do, his hands by his sides and were stiff as his nonexistent brain ransacked for ways of comforting her. Does she even need comfort?

He could feel her weight pressing against him, now his hands were firmly planted on her hips to keep her upright. "I'm..." she whispered as she took a shaky breath. "glad you're okay."

That was what she said before she slumped, Sans' arms hooking unto her armpits and to lower her down as gently as he could while he was panicking. "(y/n)? (y/n)! hey!" He situated his hand above her nose and mouth, it was either she wasn't breathing at all or it was too weak that he couldn't feel the air. Sans touched her chest, where her heart must be, but he still hasn't felt anything. Now his hand flitted to her neck, not entirely sure where to press to check her pulse, so his phalanges were poking on certain areas just to find it. And when he did find that very feeble rhythm, a sigh of relief had released most of his stress.

She passed out, that's fine. He thinks its normal, okay that is a total lie. Sans can vaguely remember that there is an infirmary at the East wing when Eriya toured him around.

Could he even carry (Y/n) to the other end of the estate?

The answer to that question was 'yes, yes he can', she was surprisingly light weight with all the meat attached to her bones.

When he got to the infirmary, he spotted the 'discreet' hesitant glance the nurse had given when she fixed her table before approaching the monster who stood under the open archway. "Is that..."

"she fainted and i have no idea what to do."

"Lay her here." The nurse pointed to a bed and went to a set of cabinets screwed to the wall above a counter. The door she opened filled the whole area with its creaking, her hand shuffled whatever contents it had inside and pulled out a bottle and a bag of cotton. When the nurse turned back around, the weirded out expression on her face was something that made Sans perturbed or pissed off, he wasn't sure which one. "Oh, you're still here. You can leave now." Her words say that Sans has the option to choice whether to stay or not, but her tone implied that he must leave.

"but (y/n)--"

"You don't need to worry about her, she's in capable hands."

'the only one with capable hands in this room is (y/n), but she's out of commission right now.'

"ok, i'll come back later.." As he pivoted on his place to head out of the infirmary, he didn't miss the low whisper of "Please don't come back at all." He stepped out of the archway, in front of him is the same red carpet pinned to the floor, rows of marble columns standing by the sides.

The nurse pulled a piece of cotton from the bag and popped open the bottle, pouring the liquid and letting the cotton absorb it. She closed the bottle and set it aside, standing next to the cot (Y/n) peacefully slept on. The nurse didn't elevate her legs, she didn't check her airway to make sure she can breathe. Nope, she shoved the bottle cotton ball straight to (Y/n)'s nose.

Seconds passed by and (Y/n) jolted awake. Snorting out the abhorrent source of odor and swatting the arm that held it. "Fuck!" The slave sat upright and blew out from her nostrils.

"Good morning, Princess."

(Y/n) slapped both hands to the lower half of her face, "Where's the demon!?"

"Relax," the nurse said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No demon, just sulfur." She presented the cotton to her and (Y/n) gave out a throaty growl that is impossible for a human to do.

"Nasty." (Y/n) poked out her tongue to show her distaste towards the chemical.

"Woke you up quickly as I expected, so that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you collapsed."

"Freaking den mother." (Y/n) sat up using her arms to anchor most of her upper body. Since her direct line of sight was the ceiling, that only guess she could make was that she was in a room with decent lighting. Now, she took in the cots, which she deduced that they were the same as what she is on. A harsh jab to her stomach instinctively made her squeak then her arms enclosed around the abdomen, unceremoniously plopping back down on the mattress.

"Are you saying I should deny my nature?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"What happened to you?"

"Divine intervention."

The nurse settled on a cot next to (Y/n)'s, crossing her legs and adjusting her skirt. "I've heard rumors that Gabriel is different. Could it be possible that he regained his memories?"

(Y/n) rubbed a hand over her face, a sigh hissing out of her clenched teeth as she stared at air. "Five wings got his ability to fly again."

"And then?"

"Beings like angels detests beasts," (Y/n) started, taking in a deep breath as preparation for a rant. "I am a dragon, dragons are under the class of beasts. These goddamned chickens are so cocky that they think they have the right to antagonize me. And adding to that, because of who I am in this mortal world, they piled up the punishments I get. Gabriel thought it was more funny when he brought up Sans' mistakes."

"Sans? Slave? A weird skeleton standing ye high?"

"Aye, reckon be that one."

"You're being tortured because of the monster's mistakes?"

"I kinda asked for it."

"Dragon princess say- what?"

"I took responsibility of it all. The poor guy can't live past one hit, literally."

"You're too nice!"

"Why? Should I not be?"

The nurse didn't know what else to say, so she threw her arms up in the air to portray her boggled mind. A some sort of 'what the hell!?'

The white eye lights dimmed throughout the conversation, but when Sans heard that (Y/n) is hurt for his sake, those eye lights left the building. He hurriedly pushed himself off the column to run.

Yes.

This situation needed him to run.


	18. I am begging, but not enough to actually show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sans discovered what (Y/n) does
> 
> A little flashback of Frisk's life. It's like a glimpse, so hard to determine

__"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Sans found who he was looking for, after asking people who actually want to talk to him and answer his question, being brisk with determination working his soul. He didn't think that he would get himself winded up to simply help a measly human like (Y/n).

who is he kidding?

Even if he doesn't like humans, Frisk is still in the balance of good and bad, he has been persuaded since (Y/n) left such an impression to him.

He's sure that he wants to do this.

But how come Gabriel makes it like a life choice and a death sentence?

"i don't."

Sans stood his ground even if he's under Gabriel's scrutinizing gaze. A twitch of the man's eyebrow was followed by a click of his tongue. He did not like the light in his sockets, they give off too much life. To legends, skeletons are affiliated with death. Unfortunately, skeletons as well as elementals are drawn to dragons. Which didn't much surprise Gabriel when Sans stomped in his visage and requested that he takes over all of (Y/n)'s tasks.

Not like he gave her any more than necessary.

"Then why?"

"i panicked trying to find a way to know she's alive because i don't take any human life one-o-one classes in the underground. i don't know what you did, but i don't really care, she's in the infirmary now and she isn't well enough to do anything else other than to recuperate."

"Trust me when I tell you that (Y/n) is not human, you don't need to worry about her too much. Run along and do what you are supposed to do." Gabriel waved a hand and went to turn back to his special garden where he was busy earlier cooing to his Marigolds and tending to them.

"tell me what i need to do."

Sans closed his eyelids when water poured and soaked his skull, the droplets cascading down the slightly rough surface. Gabriel was so annoyed that the monster was still in his presence so he used the watering can in his hand to 'spray' him with water. "I wonder if I water you enough, would you grow taller?"

"just tell me."

Gabriel sighed exasperatedly, lowering the can on the table that his flowers sat upon. This is one of the reasons why he hates dragons, they can easily build up loyalty and connections. His eyes peered at the monster who is in the dark.

Probably a second generation...

Or a third...

May be a specialized experimental...

What are you?

"Fine."

~~~

"I don't have cuffs that are like (Y/n)'s, a friend of mine donated them to only interfere with her, such technology is not meant for the public," Gabriel pushed open the door leading to the cell (Y/n) guarded. "One of the features of those cuffs was that she can't ever reach those bars. Beyond those bars, I'm sure you know them. You may try and free them, (Y/n) would be mad at me if I activate your collars. And to conclude this conversation, so long as (Y/n) wears her collar and has her cuffs, she is under my mercy. I don't really care if she dies. But I'm sure you'd cry, that's why you should behave." Sans stumbled inside the room before the door slammed shut behind him.

"kid?"

"Sans!"

"toriel?"

"Thank the stars, you're okay! Is Papyrus here, too?" Toriel asked as she scooted closer to the bars, a paw clasping around one and joy could be seen in her countenance.

Sans shook his head, "we got separated, undyne and i were the last ones caught."

"Is she here then?"

"no, i think she's going to the north kingdom since that's what the thing on her collar represents."

"The Northern Kingdom?"

Sans blinked and stared down at the child that is pressed up to the farthest wall. "the kid could talk?" He asked Toriel, then focused his gaze to Frisk. "you can talk?"

i thought you were only able to talk because of..

"That's where Asgore is."

"How do you know, my child?"

"I was informed by (Y/n)'s intel," Frisk shrugged and set their arms down from hugging their legs, pushing on their hands to stand up and walk towards Toriel and Sans. "Sans, where is (Y/n)?" Their hands curling around the metal that turned their knuckles white, the fringes were shadowing the stoic that shown in their eyes.

"in the infirmary, supposedly resting."

"What happened to her?"

"i don't know, but i overheard her saying that she took my punishments."

"So you're here as a note of gratitude?"

"i want to help her."

"And later on you're going to stab her in the back?"

"look kiddo, i don't want to hurt her-"

The glare Frisk gave to Sans made him stop his sentence. It was like they were saying to him 'like you didn't want to hurt me, but you had to.' And their eyes rolled and their head shook when they shrugged their shoulders, as if another 'which is understandable.'

"kid--"

"Don't talk. Just sleep." Frisk growled and turned back to where he was earlier. Sans gaze went to Toriel who shook her head.

~~~

_"Frisk, I don't want you wondering alone out here." A hand clasped around the back of the little child's shirt, pulling him back inside the mansion when they tried to go to the yard._

_"But why, big brother?"_

_"You'll get eaten by ravenous animals that linger in the forests." The boy warned him, even lowering his voice and poking Frisk's side to scare him even more. Although it only had him squeak in sudden shock if ever, a pout on their face. "But you conquered the darkness of the forest, big brother. Why must I be afraid of the place you have tamed?"_

_"Because it is unkind to children who disregard the rules they were supposed to follow."_

_"Big brother--"_

_"Enough, Frisk. Wash up before we eat, mother will not tolerate-"_

_"anyone who stinks. I'll go now." Frisk huffed as he walked down the hallway, to where their bathing house is._

_His big brother stayed in place, there was a tap to the window on his right and he did not flinch when his cerulean blue eyes stared at the face that was pressed on the other side of the glass._

_"Your sib is adorable, Faris."_

_"Fuck off."_


	19. This mission I have

"You need more rest." The nurse commanded for the nth time, she had come to the point of desperation that she used handcuffs to chain her on the cot. If (Y/n) was stronger than the nurse assumed she was, breaking free from the shackles would be like waving off a fly.

"I wish I could."

"You can," the healer huffed and crossed her arms. "Sans took over your shift."

"Then the more I need to proceed with my mission." The metal jiggled as (Y/n) shook her hand, her eyes showing indignation at the manacle that was over the vambrace. "Come on, doc. This is overkill."

"Mission? What mission?"

"I'm a rebel, nurse... what do you think I do for a living?"

"(Y/n)."

"This place houses the former queen of monsters and the child who traversed the underground and may I add -- the one who broke down the barrier that sealed monsterkind. After I free them, and survive, I need to find the Captain of the Royal Guard of monsters. And if I still live, I will find the King of all Monsters."

"(Y/n)." Nurse puts hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "You're going to instigate your own doom."

"One less human in the world."

"(Y/n)." The nurse called her name the third time, a stern tone mingling. "This world needs more people like you."

"Nurse. If I die, then I die fighting. My death will not be in vain when I secure the future."

"Then how. How will you spend that dying wish?"

"By creating havoc here. That kid, Frisk, they said that they have high regards for me. That I am a paragon... great minds think alike, but the greater ones are the people who think like no other... Frisk will be my successor, and I am sure they would resist because I deserve the resistance, that only I could lead them to victory. My strength, my will, my determination... they exceed from all others, but my body is weak and my heart could only take so much. From the stories Frisk told me about their fight, their fight for acceptance and faith, the monster I fear the most is Asgore. He will do whatever it takes for his subjects. And I fear that when I manage to receive his trust and we are to commit for the better of this world, when I die, Asgore will rampage and control the resistance. My people are not meant for war. We rebel because we fight for peace, but it puts us in a tight position because our actions can create a war."

"You revolt... create havoc. While you strive to put up a new era."

"Have I done wrong?"

The nurse, a lesser goddess who was so much younger in comparison to a dragon like (Y/n), brought up both her hands to lay on the dragon's cheeks. "They have done wrong."

(Y/n)'s eyelids slid close, enjoying the feeling of the nurse's smooth hands that massaged her face which may be considered weird, but all dragons no matter of age, gender and even generation, craved for affection. Being reminded that she was denied of such had created some kind of desperation for something like this. And who was the nurse to go against the legend's inclination for physical contact in a purely platonic manner from her.

~~~

Time did not exist before everything, darkness was not the first that filled anything.

This was a period predating creation, before the galaxies and stars. The thing called singularity, the one responsible for the Big Bang that the humans theorized, there is actually a funny story to that. But that is a story for another day.

No one knew, not even the first of those who have lived in this weird emptiness. It was not dark, there was no light, it was a simple state of somewhere a being had started. There were colors, that was definite, but it all molded into either white or black in certain areas of the emptiness. The first beings entitled themselves to be Emiklarey which, for them, meant as 'used to fill' and may also include 'to subsist' or 'to be' -- they were to be known later as legends. The Emiklarey named their environment, their home, as Eerakay. Eerakay in the general language of legends could be roughly translated to 'a gap' and through certain situations and happenings, it was then also defined as 'The Void'.

The Emiklarey had two classes, E-ihao and Er-klaro. E-ihao are known as celestials, made up of beings and beasts. Beings were split between angels and demons while beasts were the dragons and the leviathans. Er-klaro, however, consists of the guardians. These guardians are shifters and elementals, assigned to be at every beasts side.

Angels were beings of light, pure energy. They were all distinct through their hierarchy, angels with six feathered wings, some had five heads of different species, others had three faces, a hundred eyes, two halos, eight arms, seven mouths, ten ears. Demons were beings of shadows. Two horns (straight, crooked, curly), eyes of silver and blood, fingers like claws, leather wings, tails of spikes and smoke.

Dragons were different, their appearances and structures depend on two elements. A fire type dragon would have thick scales of gold and red, claws and fangs sharper than any other of the elemental dragons, strong wings, powerful tails, long and pointy horns. Air type dragons have wings and two legs unlike the fire dragons who have four legs, they have a mix of white scales and feathers, and they adorn a crown like a bird's on their head.

Leviathans are water serpents with smoother scales, long tentacles and fins attached to their body. But that is what a leviathan must have, they can have shells over their backs, spikes over their fins and claws connected to their tentacles.

Shifters are beings who can shapeshift from a beastial form to a humanoid. Elementals are beings who only take one form of an element, be it humanoid or beastial.

The beasts and beings were always at war, but they are naturally kind individuals. The beasts were magnanimous to their fellow variety, you would find a dragon wrestling with a kraken and at the end of it, they are still friends. Angels and demons, however, not so amicable to each other.

Fate seems to favor the dragons out of all the Emiklarey just like the Leviathans and the Guardians find themselves enraptured by them. It must have been the way the fire and air types branched out, lightning, sound, gravity, and the so. It must have been their instinct of submission to power or maybe they wouldn't know.

But whatever that was, it had (Y/n) attracting all kinds of vibes.


End file.
